The Underestimation Of Denial
by MustacheYouAQuestion
Summary: Aria Montgomery has been hurt in the past. Now, as a first time author, she finds herself falling for the charming Ezra Fitz; her publisher. But will her insecurities spawned from the past, and other obstacles keep them from each other? Ezria AU. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_The Underestimation Of Denial_

_Chapter 1 _

_Once, something dies, you cannot bring it back with lust; back to life. __So I keep our love locked in these words, bound by lies, mistrust and the underestimation of denial._

Aria Montgomery bounced nervously in her seat, fanning her face with her hand to try and stop herself from sweating. The fan above her head was buzzing softly, but casted no air down onto Aria below it. She chewed at her lip, then stopped, remembering that she was wearing red lipstick. All she needed was lipstick on her teeth.

Her phone buzzed softly, waking her from her mild delusions. It was a text from her best friend Hanna, equipped with a picture message. Aria opened it and laughed, seeing a picture of Hanna and Spencer, Aria's other best friend, smiling and holding a thumbs up in the picture. The text said, "You got this, champ!"

They really _were _the best friends anyone could ask for.

The secretary at the desk smiled at Aria from across the room, then glanced at the clock on the wall behind her desk.

"Are you Aria Montgomery?" The secretary asked. Aria noticed the glint of a silver nametag over the secretary's chest, which read _Emily Fields_. Emily was really pretty, with thick black waves and big brown eyes. _Her eyelashes are as long as pencils_, Aria decided.

"Yes." Aria replied politely. "That's me."

Emily Fields smiled. "I take it you're here sorting out a publication deal?" She asked, typing slowly on her computer.

"Yes." Aria beamed, trying to suppress the nervousness she felt in the pit of her stomach. "It's my first time. I'm a little nervous."

Emily chuckled. "What's your manuscript?"

"It's called, 'The Underestimation Of Denial'. A mouthful, I know."

"No, no." Emily said, tone encouraging. "I like it. It's different."

This time Aria chuckled. "Thanks. I like different. I guess the book industry is crying out for different. There can only be so many vampire novels before it gets old."

Emily laughed, nodding. "That's for sure. What's your story about?"

Aria gulped.

High school for Aria had not been an easy four years. Not at all. Maybe it was the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she didn't fit in with her peers. Sure she had Spencer and Hanna, but it wasn't the same. Aria was the weird, English geek who dragged a journal everywhere she went and wrote poetry for fun. But apart from the fact she didn't fit in all the time, she also went through- _The Noel Thing_.

Noel Kahn had always had a part of Aria's heart. She'd crushed on him relentlessly since the fourth grade, but he was always preoccupied with another girl. Another prettier, more popular girl who wasn't Aria. But, by the tenth grade, that _all _changed.

When Noel had asked her out, she'd been more than ecstatic to say yes. They dated for a solid two months without any issues. They were eye-candy. Aria became ten times more popular, and suddenly had plenty of friends and a party to attend every weekend. She didn't often go to them though; because she saw right through the phoney people who suddenly liked her; just to get to Noel. These happy two months ended though, when she found out about _Holly_.

Noel had begged for her trust back. He spammed her with texts, blocked up her voicemail and sent her about two thousand emails until she finally answered; just to shut him up. But he somehow won back her feelings, and they were together again.

The cycle continued, and each time Noel found a new way to screw up their relationship, Aria found a new way to forgive him. He was killing her and she knew that. But she just _couldn't _let him go.

By the time graduation rolled around, Noel had done the absolute most unexpected thing she could have even imagined. He _proposed_.

Aria knew he wasn't the commitment type. How many times had he kicked around her trust like an empty soda can? But that night, she'd she found herself lost in his eyes and before her mind even registered what was happening, she heard herself say yes.

She kind of expected it; what had happened next. Although a tiny voice in the back of her mind screamed for her not to, she had allowed herself to get excited. The internal warnings she had felt meant nothing anymore; she denied the hesitation.

He left her at the alter.

The Underestimation Of Denial. Of _her _denial. She shouldn't have denied that sense of warning she had felt. The subconscious that told her what would happen. But she'd underestimated that feeling.

She had watched him, eyes stinging with shocked, unshed tears as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away, as if her heart were meaningless. The event had left her spiralling into a pit of devastation, anger, and a self-consciousness as strong as an ocean current. She lost her trust for anybody that day. A part of her was destroyed. Trampled. She didn't thing she'd ever be the same Aria again.

Sure it was a high school wedding. Sure they were hardly eighteen, and her parents didn't approve. But it really changed Aria. Her grades in University started to slip, and eventually, for her own well being and mental health, she had to take a break from school a while.

So, she went back to writing.

She spent that time off from university working tirelessly on her many different novel projects. For every night she spent locked in her room at her parents house, blinds shut and music blasting, the page count shot up and up.

Her book, _The Underestimation Of Denial _was born six months later. The plot was about a girl named Alison, who was swept up into a high school romance with Ian, only to be left at the alter. _Oh the irony_. She sent the manuscript to two different agents, and Holden Strauss was the one to take it. He'd helped her so much, and had negotiated a meeting for her to sign a publication deal. Aria was there that day _because _of Holden. He unfortunately couldn't make the first meeting, though, for he was dealing with family stuff he wished to keep quiet.

Aria suddenly snapped out of her state of daze and looked back up to Emily, who was trying to stop from laughing. Aria forced a smile and explained, trying to keep her face and voice steady.

When she finished, Emily was staring, listening intently. "That sounds fantastic, Aria."

"Thanks." Aria blushed. "I had a lot of- _inspiration_."

Emily nodded. "I understand."

Suddenly, Emily's desk phone beeped, and she hit the button. A silky, masculine voice came over the speaker. "Alright, Emily. You can send her on in."

Emily looked up at Aria. "Okay! Mr. Fitz is ready for you're interview. Good luck!"

Aria's heart began to thumb wildly. "Thanks, Emily."

She walked slowly down the hallway, trying to settle her stomach before she went in there. The last thing she needed was to throw up all over the publisher. That wasn't exactly the first impression she wanted to make.

Her hand gripped the door knob, the heavy, cherry wood door her only barrier from her future. A gold plaque sat on the front, which read, _E. Fitz_. She could only hope that E. Fitz was _nice_.

She released a shaky breath and stepped inside the office, scanning around before taking her seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. The room was warm, well-furnished and smelled like lemon cleaner. It was nice; she relaxed a little.

But where was _E. Fitz_?

Her question was answered when a man rushed into the room from behind her. He took a seat in the chair behind the desk and smiled.

Aria took in a silent breath as she absorbed his appearance. His hair was curly and adorable. Eyes dark and bluer than the ocean. His eyelashes were long and straight. _What is with this place and eyelashes? _Aria thought to herself.

His lips were full and pink, and as he smiled in a greeting, they slid back to reveal a pearly white set of teeth. He was young and beautiful, and she judged him to be in his early to mid-twenties. It surprised her; how someone so young could hold such a high position. He gave her a small look-over, and Aria squirmed slightly in self-consciousness.

"Hi." The man said, extending a hand towards her. His voice was deep and smooth. "I'm your potential publisher. But _you _can call me _Ezra_."

_Even his name was beautiful._

Aria took his hand, noticing hers was much smaller than his. A jolt of electricity shot through her arm like a livewire, and she swallowed nervously.

Ezra grinned a crooked, yet adorable grin at her, releasing her hand. He went to his desk and pulled out a bound white stack of paper, _The Underestimation Of Denial _printed on the front.

"Ms. Montgomery, might I begin by saying this manuscript is a wonderful piece of literature. You're very precise with wording, and very clear when projecting emotion. I'd also like to say that your imagery in vivid. Many writers are unable to capture these elements. Might I say this book has _it _factor, and here at Deacon Press, we'd love to publish it."

Aria's heart began beating wildly, and she tried to stop the tears but failed. They spilled out over her eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Fitz." She mumbled, butterflies in her stomach. "I'm not sure if you know how happy you just made me." Aria wiped away her tears, blinking the new moisture in her eyes away.

Ezra smiled another wide, beautiful grin. "The pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Ezra."

"Okay." Aria giggled. "Ezra it is."

She found herself unravelling as she looked into his eyes, and in shock at her reckless actions, she looked away and blushed.

Ezra noticed her blush.

"The details are still uncertain. We have to discuss advance and royalty details with the president of the company. But my job today is to tell you just how interested we are in the manuscript. We've kicked around a few numbers, and let me just tell you that they are high." Ezra said with a wink.

Aria blushed even deeper.

"So, where did you get the inspiration for it?" Ezra quickly realized his words were falling from a place of work into instead a place of personal curiosity. He cleared his throat. "I mean, for an author biography and things like that.

He dug around in his desk again, and pulled out a notepad. Then from a pocket in the front of his shirt, he pulled a pen.

Aria's hazel eyes roamed his upper body. His shirt was an army green, and with it he paired a black tie. His curly hair was smoothed out, but she could tell is was hard to manage.

Her mind suddenly focused in on the question, and she felt herself tense. She didn't mind sharing the story, nor the fact she had been vividly inspired by it. But she didn't like telling people where the inspiration came from.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just something that- _came to me_." Aria decided it was a good enough answer. Ezra wrote it down.

"It's very well developed." He complimented. "The characters seem so real."

She forced another smile, still raw from the memory.

"Did you read it?" She asked softly, then realized what she had asked. Of course he had read it! He'd just explained to her all of the things he _liked _about it. Her facial expression recoiled from eager to mortified. Ezra just laughed.

"I'm sorry." Aria muttered. "I just-"

"Don't worry about it." Ezra said, a comforting smile gracing his mouth and eyes. "When I had my first job interview for here I asked the editor who hired me if he liked to _read_. So believe me, I get nervousness."

Aria chuckled, breaking the eye contact nonchalantly. It had been a long while since she'd spoken to a guy with such- _manner_.

"_And_," Ezra continued. "If it makes you feel any better, from a _reader's _perspective, I loved it."

Aria arched an eyebrow. "Really? You're a _romantic_?"

Wait. Was she- _flirting _with him?! Was _he _flirting with _her_?

"Well," said Ezra, half-smirk still on his mug. "I guess I am." He stared at the manuscript on his desk for a moment before continuing. "I could prove that to you, over dinner." This time he raised an eyebrow, and stared her deep into the eyes, navy blue on hazel.

Aria couldn't breathe. She, like so many times before was lost in his eyes.

"Yes." She heard herself respond. "I would like that a lot."

**'Ello, loves.**

**So there's chapter one.**

**This is a story I've had in my brain for awhile now, and although I probably had homework I could have been doing, I succumbed and wrote it anyway. I will try to update quickly, because the story is for the most part planned out in my mind. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please, please, pretty please review. It would mean the world to me. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write. (Cliché, I know, but it's true.)**

**Ooh! And follow me on twitter! I will tweet about when I'm writing I promise! Follows are just as valuable as reviews! HaleStorms26**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Underestimation Of Denial_

_Chapter 2_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice, you'll make it now._

_-Falling Slowly, Once_

Aria had been idle and paranoid the entire freaking night, and now that seven o'clock was already here, she wished she had yet another hour.

First, she had dealt with the typical hatred she possessed for her appearance. Aria had changed four times. The first dress made her hips stick out. (In reality, it didn't- at all, but you couldn't tell that to Aria.) The second outfit had displayed the stain of an unknown substance on the front; one that she'd overlooked. The third dress had been an ugly colour, and Aria couldn't remember why she even bought it in the first place. By the third outfit, she had launched herself into a full-scale meltdown. It had been four-thirty, and there she was, curled foetal position on her bed. If it wasn't for Hanna, who had made the convenient decision to stop by Aria's with coffee, Aria probably would not have gotten up.

Hanna, who hadn't even know about the date in the first place, took on Aria's well-being as her own responsibility. _Hanna _was the one to pick out the third outfit.

She decided on a blue, ruffled blouse and a pair of dark wash denim jeans. It was simple and casual, yet classy. Then, like a twelve year old girl, Hanna had pranced around the room in uncontrollable excitement for her friend, while Aria herself remained silent. Hanna was the type of friend that loved to see her friends succeed; and knowing Aria's insecurities, she wasn't about to allow her to let this date slip away.

It was in fact the first date Aria had been on in a _year_.

Aria was nearly twenty, living in a small apartment of her own. She paid the bills by her job at the local bookstore, working as many shifts as she could; not only for the money, but for the love she had for her job. She still wasn't back in University; due to her unsurpassable fear. That part of Aria that was broken- the part she had lost with Noel pried every inch of her confidence apart, no matter what she wanted to do. University scared her. The fact she was soon-to-be published scared her. Crowded places with lots of people scared her. Dating scared her, probably the most of everything.

Hanna and Spencer had been there for her the entire time. Hanna currently managed a small wedding boutique downtown, but always made time to be there for Aria when she needed a shoulder. Spencer was studying to be a lawyer, and although this left her very busy, she too like Hanna had always been there for Aria after the past year since the wedding.

Aria sat by the window in the kitchen of her apartment, glancing out the window. It was almost seven; the time he said to be his arrival time. She gulped, letting out a shaky breath.

What if he doesn't like me? What if I screw up? Do I look ugly? Does this shirt make my chest look flat? Does he care about that kind of thing? Her mind swirled with a million unanswerable questions. Hands shaking, she dialled Hanna.

"Hey!" Hanna called cheerily.

"I can't do this Han." Aria sputtered desperately. "I'm going to have to cancel. Make something up."

"No." Hanna barked suddenly, tone going from happy to strict. "You aren't doing that. So tough luck."

Aria's eyes glistened. She didn't respond.

"Listen, Aria." Hanna said, voice now softer; comforting. "You are Aria Montgomery. You're beautiful, talented, promising- l would date you!"

Aria laughed softly. "Thanks, Han."

Suddenly, Aria's attention was turned from the phone to the window. The tall glass was illuminated by a pair of headlights, and Aria jumped. She wished Hanna goodbye, and headed for the door.

The quick descent down the apartment building was nerve-toying, and Aria had to pinch her hand to try and calm down. She reached the front door, breathed in and out, then pushed it open.

She came face to face with Ezra.

Aria jumped backwards slightly, startled by the contact. Ezra smiled one of his signature grins, before saying a gentle, "Hello."

"Hi." Aria said sheepishly, meeting his eyes with her own for a quick second.

"You ready to go?" He asked, admiring her pretty face.

She nodded, trying to look eager, despite how nervous she felt. He was wearing a gray tweed trench coat, which looked handsome and professional. It fit him perfectly. His legs were clad in jeans that matched the colour of hers.

"Hey, we match." Aria mumbled shyly, pointing to their jeans. Ezra laughed happily, extending a hand for her. Or was he implying for her to take his arm? Aria was suddenly overwhelmed, but tried to take Hanna's advice and brush it off. She took his arm and together they walked to his car.

"So," Ezra said as they started driving. "Where would you like to go for dinner? I don't really know any good restaurants." He chuckled softly.

Aria had relaxed a little, the warmth the coziness of his car settling her down. It had the same atmosphere as his office.

"I know a good Italian place." Aria replied.

"The Grille?" Ezra guessed, and Aria widened her eyes.

" I was just going to say that."

Ezra only beamed.

They reached the restaurant, then went in. There surprisingly wasn't many people there, so they didn't have long of a wait. Once they were seated, Ezra found himself frantic to find something to say to her. He glanced at the dessert menu and spied the "Cheesy Cheesecake." Cheesy. Cheesy pickup line.

Yes, that was how Ezra's mind worked.

"So, maybe I should get you a large drink." Ezra said, as nonchalantly as he could muster up.

Aria grinned, looking at him with her big hazel eyes, wide and innocent. She tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raised.

He _loved _when she did that.

"And _why _should you get me the large drink?" She asked playfully, smile tugging on her pink, bow shaped lips.

"Well, aren't you thirsty?" Ezra challenged, smirking. "You've been running through my mind _all day_."

Aria laughed and threw back her head, the sound sweet and melodic to his ears.

"That's a clever one, there pal." She joked, but even though the joke was innocent, she melted on the inside. Something about the comment felt almost sincere. Almost like she meant it. Her nervousness was slowly, yet entirely dissipating.

"What?" Ezra said placing a hand over his chest in mock hurt. She giggled again.

The meal passed nicely, filled with pleasant conversation, and not _one _awkward silence. Aria felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach each time he opened his mouth to speak to her.

She found out so many things about him. He had recently turned twenty four, and had celebrated his seventh year of work at Deacon Publishing. He had majored in English Lit in University, and had worked as a journalist, editor and assistant all at Deacon. Although he hadn't mentioned his family a great deal, she learned he had a brother named Wes.

Aria, on the other hand was selective about what she shared. She told him about her hobbies, that included writing, drawing, reading and photography. She told him about her family, and her best friends Hanna and Spencer.

They had so much in common. Both were avid readers, along with picky eaters and shy around new people. Aria admitted how nervous she had been prior to the date, (although didn't provide thorough detail, and most certainly didn't include her meltdown), and Ezra had responded sweetly, "Me too."

Ezra's meal of chicken alfredo was gone before Aria's was, and she realized how all their talking had slowed her down. She tried not to blush, but instead tried to hurry her pace a little.

She found herself getting more and more full with every mouthful, and eventually pushed the plate away.

"I'm stuffed." She groaned.

"Me too." Ezra agreed, slumping in his spot like a child would. "I don't even think I can do dessert."

"Me either." Aria sighed. Ezra called for the check, and Aria instantaneously reached for her wallet.

"No, no." Ezra corrected her, brushing away the bills she'd withdrew and was now holding up to him with a flick of his hand. "I'll take care of it."

She blushed and smiled at his courtesy. "Thanks, Ezra. That's really sweet of you."

He gave her a funny look. "Don't worry about it." The silence that ensued next wasn't awkward; it was- _lovely_. He stared her deep in the eyes for only a moment, then turned away to pay the waitress. When the waitress left and the pair stood up, Ezra automatically reached for her hand.

Aria took in a silent gasp as his fingers wrapped around hers. The brush of his skin felt like electricity; and she hoped that her palm wasn't sweaty.

The way her hand felt in his seemed so perfect; as if they were made for each other. She basked in the feeling of warmth it brought on her, and she took a step closed to his body as they exited the restaurant together.

"So," Ezra began as they were once again in his car. "I can take you home, but I don't really want the date to be over."

Aria grinned ear to ear. "Neither do I." She said, and suddenly felt a strange sense come over her. She suddenly felt confident; and resting her hand casually on his right one the was placed over the gear shift. She saw him smile.

"Why don't we go for ice cream?" Ezra suggested.

"I thought you were full!" Aria chuckled warmly.

"I'm never too full for ice cream."

"Alright." Aria agreed, but quickly added, "But this time _I'm _buying."

The rest of the night passed with ease, Aria and Ezra just enjoying each others company. They finished their chocolate covered ice cream cones, and by the time Aria's was half-eaten she was on the verge of puking.

"Do you want this?" She groaned, handing him the ice cream cone. He shook his head, sighing as he tried to finish his own.

"This was a bad idea." Ezra chided himself, resting his hand over his stomach. "I'm going to have to buy new jeans."

Aria laughed again. "Me too."

"Okay." She said, not sure where to put her ice cream cone. "Now you better take me home before you come up with any more ideas."

When they reached Aria's apartment, Ezra got out of the car to walk her to her room. They crossed the lobby, and rode the elevator to her floor. He walked her to her door at the end of the hall.

"I had- a _very _nice time tonight, Aria." Ezra said softly, his beautiful face illuminated by the soft lighting of the hallway. He looked even more handsome. His teeth looked even white. His eyes smouldered. Aria smiled, finding herself lost yet again in his dark, navy eyes.

"I had a wonderful time, as well." She sort of whispered breathily. His gaze was heavy. She couldn't breathe.

"Can I-" He demurred, not sure hoe to phrase what he was saying. "Just- stay still for a second, okay?"

She nodded breathlessly, and watched as Ezra inched closer and closer to her. Her eyes fell from his eyes to his lips, and then shut as his warm, baby-soft lips brushed against her own.

The sensation was how she envisioned fireworks to feel. It was like a surge of unbelievable sparks, exploding in her lips.

Ezra pulled back slightly, looking flushed and mortified. He widened his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mutter sheepishly. "That was too soon. I hope I didn't scare you off."

Aria grinned, shaking her head. She suddenly had all the confidence in the world.

"No." She disagreed. In fact, she stretched up onto her toes, clamped her hands on his shoulders and kissed him right on the mouth.

**So.**

**Firstly, thank you very much for the people who reviewed, favourited and followed last time. Love you guys!**

**Secondly, Emily IS going to be in this story. I just wanted to switch things up a bit.**

**Thirdly, I'm sorry for being a troll and leaving it off there. It's all I could do! **

**And lastly, please, please, please, please, please, review. I LOVE reviews because they give me motivation to continue! And I LOVE all of you that have!**

**Annnddd (I know, I'm annoying) Follow HaleStorms26 for updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Underestimation Of Denial_

_Chapter 3_

_When she was just a girl, she expected the world. But it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth. Life goes on, it gets so heavy; The wheel breaks the butterfly. Every tear a waterfall, in the night, the stormy night she'll close her eyes in the night, the stormy night away she'd fly._

_-Coldplay, Paradise_

The warm, fragrant aroma of cinnamon and coffee beans swirled around high in the air of the coffee shop. The spacious layout was quiet; the only sounds audible were turning newspaper pages, the clinking of mugs and plates and soft chatter of customers. Spencer, Hanna and Aria were curled on one of the white leather couches, lattés wrapped tightly in their fists as they gossiped.

Hanna and Spencer were currently giving Aria one of the most aggressive interrogations known to mankind.

"Is he hot?" Hanna squealed softly, bringing her coffee to her lips for a sip. "What does his hair look like?"

"Is he blond?" Spencer mused, making a mock seductive face at her friend. Aria gave her a shove in response.

"No, he isn't _blond_." Aria said warningly, glaring at Hanna and Spencer. "He has dark brown hair. It's curly."

Aria tried to contain the grin on her face at the memory of Ezra. That night had been so unbelievably perfect. He was so sweet, so handsome-

And _such _a good kisser.

The second she had pressed her lips to his, any doubts came tumbling to the ground around their feet. He'd kissed her back with such a longing; such a fire- it had left her dizzy. Spellbound. Never before had a kiss felt like that; never had she felt so safe in anyone's his arms as he held her. The goodbye kiss had lasted about five minutes, before she had finally broken away. He'd pecked her mouth one last time after that, and then he'd bid her goodnight.

The girls continued with their questions, Hanna's more- excuse the lack of a better term- _explicit _than Spencer's. Aria told them everything, to which the girls bounced in delight; beaming with pride for their friend. Aria's head turned at the ring of a bell that rang when someone entered the coffee shop, and to her surprise, it was Emily Fields who'd entered. Emily moved to the counter to place her order, not noticing Aria sitting there.

As she waited for her coffee, she glanced around the shop and finally spotted her.

"Aria!" She said cheerfully, and Aria turned to face her.

Emily's facial expression suddenly changed, her big brown eyes landing on Spencer and widening.

"Spencer? Spencer Hastings?"

"Emily?!" Spencer called back in amazement. The thin brunette got up and rushed over to Emily, wrapping her in a tight embrace. They released each other after a moment and stared at each other in amazement.

"What are you doing in Rosewood?" Asked Spencer enthusiastically. Emily grabbed her coffee off of the counter, and Spencer grabbed her wrist to pull her over to their little sitting place.

"Guys, this is-"

"Emily!" Aria finished for her, knitting her perfect eyebrows. "She's Ezra's assistant. How do you know her, Spence?"

"You're Ezra's assistant?" Rambled Spencer, ignoring Aria's second question. Emily nodded eagerly.

"Oh," Spencer clued in then, then turned to her friends again to explain. "You guys obviously know my lake house, right?"

Hanna giggled. _She _certainly remembered the- _memories_. Hanna and her current boyfriend Caleb had spent a few weekends there. A slew of explanations wasn't overly necessary.

Spencer shot her a warning face. "_Anyhoo_, Emily and her family used to rent the cabin next door. We hung out almost every summer."

"Small world." Aria mused, patting the empty seat beside her on the couch. "You want to come sit with us? You and Spencer can catch up."

"Yeah," Agreed Hanna, then threw in with a devilish smirk, "I'm the only one here who doesn't know you. And I hate being out of the loop."

The four girls laughed. Emily sat down beside Aria, and the four enjoyed the rest of the outing.

"Are you excited?" Ezra's voice was warm and comforting as Aria stood in her bedroom, giving her reflection in the mirror the evil eye. There she was later that afternoon, dressing to get ready for the second publication negotiation. She had to meet Holden at Deacon's four thirty sharp, equipped with a pen and an attitude.

So far today, her cell phone had endured phone call after phone call from her parents back in Philadelphia, Hanna, Spencer, Holden, the very rude intern at Deacon's front desk, and now finally Ezra. He'd called her everyday since the first date, (which had only been two days), and Aria _loved _talking to him.

"I'm more nervous than excited." Aria explained, then in frustration yanked the bracelets off her wrists. She braced her hands on the dresser and fought the tears that threatened to come. Her appearance was unsatisfactory, which wasn't far from normal. Aria always complained about the way she looked.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra called through the speaker phone. He sensed the tense aura in both the way she spoke, and by the furious breathing he heard on the other end of the phone.

Aria sighed. "Nerves, I guess." She lied.

"Hey." Ezra cooed to her softly, and Aria melted at his sweet voice. Her eyes glazed over at his sincerity, and she sat down on her bed, picking up her phone and staring at his name on the home screen. "There is nothing to be nervous about. You are going to walk in there unpublished and walk out of there rich. Plus, Holden Strauss is going to be there, I'm going to be there-"

"You're going to be there?!" Aria asked enthusiastically, beaming.

"Only if you want me to be there."

"Of course I want you to be there!" Aria giggled, standing up from her seat on her bed. She held her phone up to her ear and padded over to the window.

Ezra chuckled at her sweet excitement. He didn't want her to be nervous. This should be the most exciting day of her life.

Aria suddenly got an idea.

"Are you busy right now?" She asked. Behind the streaky glass of the window sat downtown Rosewood, basking in the golden, probing rays of May sunshine. It was surprisingly busy for a Thursday at two-thirty, and Aria watched as the swarms of obnoxious commuters bustled around shop to shop from her bedroom view.

"I'm sitting in my office, trying to decide whether or not I want to publish this children's book in my hand. So, no."

"Ooh." Aria teased. "Sounds exciting. What's it called?"

"_The Lucky Ducky_." Ezra responded dully.

Aria laughed, which to Ezra sounded like a melodic peal of bells.

"Well, would you mind a little company?" She smirked, twisting a stray piece of brunette hair around her finger. She had temporarily forgotten about how not moments ago, her hair was "horrible."

"I would _love _some company right now." Ezra said, and bit his lip. "You're welcome to stop by."

And who was Aria to disagree?

After tweaking her appearance to no end, Aria settled on a royal blue blazer, a black pencil skirt and black pumps. She curled her long dark hair so that the lucious curls flowed down her back, but pinned it at the sides. Her make-up was classic; a red lip and emphasized eyes. She wore her diamond studs, along with two black bangles on each arm. A teardrop diamond necklace completed the look.

She held an unneeded internal debate, about the necessity of perfume. But after standing there for two minutes, she gave up and squirted a little perfume on her neck. She could get away with a lie, that the perfume was just part of her outfit, but in reality it was only for Ezra. She couldn't help but hope he'd like it.

The car ride was long; not lengthwise, but Aria was _anxious_. And that made every red light feel like an hours wait. Her stomach was flipping unlike she'd ever felt before, and her giddiness was taking over her. Today was the day her dreams were coming true. Everything that she had went through; every tear she'd shed, every word she'd written suddenly became worth it. Her mind was in a positive state of craze; everything became okay and the worst became the best. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she didn't care.

As her car pulled into the spacious parking lot of Deacon's Publishing, Aria's hands shook with tremors of excitement. She pulled the car into a parking spot, and clambered out of her modest little car. Purse in hand, she entered the building, head held high.

The elevator dinged and Aria strutted into the lobby, a smile grazed on her beautiful face. Emily was seated at the desk, typing away and talking to someone on her silver phone. She flew Aria a one-handed wave, but then scrunched her eyebrows and checked the time.

"Deacon's Publishing, please hold." Emily said and hit the button on the phone. "Hey Aria. You're early."

"Oh, I'm not here for-"

Emily's mouth fell agape and Aria stopped mid-sentence. Emily, realizing the reason she was _really _there. "You're here to see Fitz!" She teased, and Aria blushed a deep red.

Aria giggled. "Is he busy?" She asked.

"Ezra gets _two _clients a day if he's lucky. He sits in that office for eight hours a day reading manuscripts, children's book and poetry. The poor man is probably playing Angry Birds right now."

"Okay." Aria muttered with a laugh, then sauntered down the hallway to where his office lay.

She knocked once, then proceeded to open the door. The office was the same warm, cheery environment as last time, only now the room bright from the sunshine. Ezra sat at his desk, engulfed in his phone. He looked up at the sound of the door, a beautiful _Ezra _grin spreading across his lips. Aria smiled back at him.

As if to make him even more perfect, he stood up and met her halfway into the office. Towering over her petite body, he took her cheeks into his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

She responded eagerly; almost _too _eagerly. Her hands wound around his torso, holding him into her. If was hard to believe they had only shared _one _date, and already they had this kind of effect on each other.

Ezra unwillingly released her face, long enough to whisper a breathless "Hi."

"Hello." She murmured back.

They untangled then, and Aria plopped down into the chair in front of his desk. He picked up his phone and exited out of whatever app he'd previously been into.

"_Angry Birds_?" Aria joked, quoting Emily.

"God, no. I have more class than that, Aria. It's _Temple Run_."

She laughed, throwing her head back. She was dealing with mixed emotions now; she was unsure if she wanted to sit there and let him continue to make her laugh, or if she just wanted to kiss him again.

"You've got just and hour and a half left as a normal citizen." Ezra continued, smirking with pride for her. She noticed her manuscript still on the corner of his desk. It made her shiver with excitement. "How does _that _make you feel?"

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, eyebrows scrunched. He reached for her hand and she slipped her palm into his. His thumb trailed over the soft skin of her fingers.

"This book is going to make you famous." He said, expression showing nothing but sheer happiness. "And probably very rich."

Aria took in, then let out a deep breath. She suddenly felt very overcome; she wasn't ready to be famous.

She wasn't ready to be published. To be rich. To be busy. To be in a _relationship_. She was supposed to be in University, with her friends. She was just _Aria_. Aria who wasn't good enough. Aria who was a plain Jane English geek who wasn't as pretty as the other girls. _Who nobody wanted_.

All of her feelings suddenly collided, and she felt her eyes well up with a rush of hot tears. Her breathing grew laboured, and a soft wail escaped her mouth as she began to tremble for the second time that day.

Ezra's eyes bulged out of his head, and he jumped up from his spot, around the desk and beside her. How could she go from _laughter _to _sobs _in just seconds?!

He wrapped a securing arm around her torso, securing her into his warm body. She curled into him, crying her little doe eyes out.

Ezra, desperately trying to soothe her, whispered sweet nothings into her hair and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. She clutched a fistful of his midnight blue button down, unaware of what she was doing.

"Aria, Aria calm down. You're okay. I've got you." He gave her cuddly form a gentle squeeze and gently cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" His voice was a sweet, tender lullaby to her ears, and she slowly stopped crying. Her breathing was still shaky, her eyes still glistened, but at least now she was able to speak.

"I'm not ready for this, Ezra. I can't-" Her words broke off and she cried again, Ezra's hand moving to the top of her head and stroking it softly. He just held her there, not sure what to say. When Aria came to her senses again, she realized where she was and what she was doing. Her head instantaneously shot up off of Ezra's warm chest, and she squirmed out of his grasp. _What was she doing? He must have thought she was nuts._

Aria climbed out of his grasp, and watched as his face fell in response.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, wiping her eyes. "I just- _I _can't do this. You probably think I'm crazy." She started for the door again, ready to make a mad dash all the way out of the building and to her car. There, she could cry all she wanted, undisturbed.

Ezra watched as she moved to the doorway in shock. He was so very confused.

A small voice in the back of his head was suddenly all he could hear. It screamed for him to do something; _anything_. But _not _to let her slip away. So instead, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, before wheeling around her body. He took a step towards her, and crashed his mouth onto hers.

He kissed her feverishly; knotting one hand into her hair while the other brushed down the side of her neck. The sweet scent of perfume filled his nose, and she tasted like tears and strawberry lip balm.

"Don't go." He murmured against her lips. "Please. Tell me what's wrong."

She sniffled, and hesitantly said, "I can't be _published_, Ezra. This shouldn't be happening to me. I'm just going to screw it up-"

"Aria." Ezra cut her off, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you thinking this way?"

She sniffled, refusing to meet his eyes. "Because I'm _just Aria_." Her words were the saddest thing Ezra had ever heard in his life. "I screw _everything _up."

It confused him why she thought this way; because she _was Aria_. He saw her as an angel. She did everything _right_. The way she laughed; the way she raised her eyebrow when she teased him. The way she teased him in general. Her witty comebacks, her modesty. Ezra had known her for about three days in total, and he could already feel himself slowing slipping; _falling _for her.

So he didn't want her to think that way. It hurt him that her self-esteem was so low. She was the type of girl he pictured to be snobbish and arrogant; the kind her pictured to love money and themselves more than anything. But Aria was beautifully genuine and perfectly wonderful. She deserved so much more than a bad self-image.

And so he told her that.

"Yes, you are Aria." He whispered softly, brushing a wisp of dark hair from her cheek. "You are beautiful, talented, wonderful Aria. And the odds of you screwing up _anything _are low beyond my wildest dreams."

Aria allowed a tear to bead and roll down her cheek; though this on was not of sadness. In all honesty, she'd never felt happier. All of the tension in her stomach dissolved, and she flung her arms around Ezra.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his shirt. "For saying that."

He didn't respond; it wasn't needed. He just held her, instead.

Four-thirty had finally arrived.

There were ten people in the room, all seated around a long, rectangular, mahogany table. At the head sat Miles Deacon, owner, president and current holder of Aria's fate.

There were assistants. Four of them, to be exact. Then there was Aria, Holden, Ezra, Emily (who Ezra had managed to coax in), and the accountant. _His _purpose was completely unknown to Aria.

"Miss Montgomery." Miles Deacon had a thick, deep voice; one that Aria pictured that a wrestler would have. He was semi-bald, with a grey moustache and a belly the size of Thor. To make his appearance even more unpleasant, he sat leaned right back in his leather chair, hands in a tepee position, fingertips pressed into his mouth. Aria squirmed under his scrutiny.

"We, here at Deacon's, have already expressed to you our admiration for your talent, and your manuscript. Ezra has taken care of that I'm sure."

Ezra cleared his throat and gave one stern nod.

"We have kicked around some numbers advance wise, but prior to said delivery, what would you be interested in asking?"

Holden, who was sitting beside Aria contently smirked, dimples forming in his cheeks. Holden was a very pleasant person, and always was the one to come back with a witty response.

"Aria and I have sorted out a few numbers, and we have come to a conclusion." He winked at Aria. "Keep in mind we've many options here in the publishing industry. Aria's been approached by several others, as well as Deacon's. We're asking you a 200k advance, alongside fifteen percent royalties per copy sold. I mean, you did tell my client her book had _it _factor."

Miles Deacon shot Ezra a very serious look, to which Ezra shrugged, trying to mask his grin by biting his lip.

They argued back and forth with the numbers, Holden never intimidated by the seemingly menacing man. Holden amicably resembled a Chihuahua. He was small, but feisty. Deacon scribbled something down onto his notepad, then confided with his assistants before continuing.

"Our final offer is this." Deacon sniffed dramatically and pushed the notepad towards Holden. "175 thousand dollars up front as advance. Seventeen percent royalty, once 175 thousand dollars in books have been sold."

Holden looked at Aria, tilting his head as to tell her that the decision was hers.

Aria looked at Ezra, who raised an eyebrow, grinning. She looked at Emily, who gave un a concealable nod.

"Deal." Aria said, extending her hand towards Miles Deacon to sign the contract.

**Hello all. Here's a longer chapter for ya.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing. I was sooo excited to receive your lovely words, and that is primarily why I've been updating fairly quickly. You guys rock!**

**I know that Aria and Ezra's relationship is moving fast, but that's intentional. It's kind of like a love at first date sort of thing, haha.**

**Please review! I'll update sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Underestimation Of Denial _

_Chapter 4_

_Honey heal my broken heart, I'm freezing underneath, and I've been here waiting patiently. Honey ease my restless mind, I cannot get to sleep. With your healing touch, healing love, bring back the life in me. _

_-Green River Ordinance, Healing Touch_

Takeout boxes lined the coffee table, all sticky from grease and drippy sauce. Two cans of diet soda sat beside the boxes, a lipstick covered straw sticking out of one.

Ezra sat cosily on his couch, arms wound tightly around a sleeping Aria. She was curled up in foetal position and snuggled into his side, gripping a handful of his shirt in her fist. His cheek rested on her head, and his hand rubbed idly up and down her back. It had been a long week for her, and it relieved him that she was finally getting some sleep.

A full week had gone by in a blinding rapidity. Aria had been swept up into the hustle and bustle of publication so quickly, and the endless days were wiping her out. Her manuscript was being edited with a fine-tooth comb, and when there _was _a change to be made, Aria had to be right there to make it. Not only had she been obligated to give up the majority of her spare time to work with Deacon's, but she had also refused to give up her work at the bookstore. Aria was fixated on keeping her position there, regardless of how unbelievably tired she was. It had boiled to a point where Ezra had been the one to call Sal, the bookstore manager, and ask if she could _please _tell Aria to take some time off.

The limited spare time that Aria did have was almost always spent with Ezra. They ate dinner together almost everyday that week, whether it be at Aria's apartment, Ezra's apartment, a nice restaurant or the nearest McDonalds. But it didn't matter where they went or what they did; every moment they shared got better and better. Ezra found himself undeniably falling for her. It was as though she was made especially for him.

Aria stirred slightly and sniffled in her sleep, tightening her grip on her fistful of Ezra's soft, white t-shirt. Ezra murmured a soft 'shh' into her hair and kissed the top of her head, rocking her slightly in his arms. He hadn't seen her sleep before, and loved the new found feeling. He loved the way she'd unhesitatingly curled right into him, and he loved the way that every now and again she would murmur something. He kissed across her forehead and shifted her, so that he could pick up his notebook from the coffee table. With his one free hand, he thumbed to a clean page and pulled the pen from where it rested in the binding. He balanced the journal on his knee and shifted he and Aria again, so that he could still hold her, yet still be able to write.

He began to write, words flowing in a fluidic fashion as they tumbled from his mind. He gushed tender emotions, and was sure he wrote the word 'Aria' about two-hundred times. He stole a peek at her after a while, and as his eyes found her face, he was surprised to see she was awake and watching him write.

"Hey, you." He whispered, smiling slightly. He put down his pen and ducked his head to meet her lips with his. She kissed him back, placing a hand on his shoulder for balance. Her body melted against his, and she sighed in sheer happiness.

"Hey." She breathed after they'd pulled apart.

"I'm surprised you're awake." He said, subconsciously brushing a hand down her jaw. "You were out pretty soundly."

Aria rolled her eyes and breathed a laugh, then yawned. She reached her arms up to stretch, and as she did, her t-shirt raised slightly as she did so. Ezra looked away from the thin sliver of revealed skin he saw, not willing to tempt himself.

"I'm just _really _tired." She continued, slumping back against the couch. "It's been a _long _week."

Ezra stared at her affectionately. "I'm so happy for you." He said softly, a beautiful smirk crossing his lips again. Aria gulped; she had become a full out _sucker _for his grin.

"Thank you." She murmured, eyes falling to his soft, pink lips again. "Thank you, Ezra. For everything."

He knit his eyebrows, slightly confused. Yes, he had been a partial part of the decision for Deacon's to publish her book, but it wasn't _all _his doing. "For what?"

She shrugged, and he saw the glittering tears beginning to form in her beautiful eyes. He didn't want her to cry. He _hated _when she cried.

"Ezra, there are things you don't know about me." She began, and let a single tear roll over her waterline and roll down her cheek. Ezra brushed it away with his thumb, pulling her warm body into his arms. "Things that I haven't told you yet."

"Like what, baby?"

She blushed deeply, melting at the sweet pet name. He hadn't called her that before.

"The story- my manuscript- I'm _Ali_, Ezra." She whispered, refusing to meet his eyes. Aria was terrified for some reason that he was going to be angry with her; that he wasn't going to like her anymore.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently, pulling back from her. She tensed, stomaching rolling. She knew what was coming; that he was about to break up with her or get angry. Aria felt like was about to vomit.

Ezra sensed her fear, and immediately cupped her face in his hands. "Aria, it's okay."

Relieved, she sniffled before continuing.

"When I was seventeen, my boyfriend of the time- he proposed to me at our high school graduation." Aria brushed away a tear. On the past rare occasions when she did tell _the story_, she'd felt nauseous and weary and normally couldn't even bear to tell it. But now, right here with Ezra holding, she didn't even feel the need to cry at all. The tears in her eyes were quickly drying up, and she didn't even feel overly sad anymore.

"Like Ali." He said, pressing reassuring kisses to her hairline. His gentle ministrations encouraged her to continue.

"Yes, like Ali. It was _really hard _on me, Ezra. I'd never been overly confident in the first place, and when he left me like that, in front of everyone-" She took in a breath to steady herself. "I haven't dated anyone since the wedding. I don't know what _happened _to me. I blamed myself for him leaving, because I always figured it was because _I _wasn't good enough to commit to, and no one wanted me. In my first year, I dropped out of University because I had severe anxiety and panic attacks. My parents didn't know what to do with me, either. They thought I was being dramatic and foolish; that there was no way a _teenage _wedding could hurt me that much. I closed myself off from everyone in my life and just stayed in my room for six months. And that's when I wrote my book." She concluded, reluctantly turning to catch a glimpse of Ezra's eyes. She wanted to know what he thought of this.

When her eyes met his, she saw that he was watching her with his glazy. wide blue eyes. He stared at her for a moment or two, before lunging in and crushing her lips with his.

The kiss was so enthusiastic, that Aria fell backwards slightly into the back of the couch. As she did, Ezra's arm looped around her back and he pressed his hand into the small of her back. Aria's hands wound tightly around his neck, weaving her hands through his hair.

Ezra's grip moved to her sides, and he pulled her even closer to his body. She gasped, and his lips moved to give her a breath. He trailed his kisses to her jaw, all the way up to her ear where he traced his lips around the edge of it. She lost her breath even further.

"Ezra." She breathed, pushing on his shoulders so she could look at him. He smirked, chest rising and falling as he too, caught his breath. "You aren't upset?" She asked, completely oblivious to the fact there was _nothing _for him to be upset about.

Ezra's jaw dropped. "Are you _serious_, Aria?"

She shrugged, throat tight.

He kissed her again, though this time softer, and his fingertips circled around her face, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"I could never be upset with you." He whispered, brushing his lips across hers again. "Stop being silly."

She wrapped her arms around him then, squeezing herself into a tight embrace. She buried her face into his warm shoulder, and locked her hands behind his back. He slid his hand up and down her own spine, tracing unknown patterns and shapes. He shut his eyes and breathed in her sweet perfume.

"I love you, Aria." Ezra whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck. All at once, it was as though a siren went off in his head. He released her, shocked and angry with himself that he'd sprung that on her now; of all times. Ezra started to panic, babbling mindless apologies.

"You don't have to answer that." He concluded, pressing his fingers into his temples. "That was stupid of me to say after that story you just told me and I-"

His words trailed off slightly, and he bit his lip. "I'll shut up, now."

Aria made no response; she just sat and stared at him breathlessly. When Ezra glanced a peek at her from where he'd been wallowing in a pit of temporary self-hatred, he noticed her smiling, hazel eyes glistening again.

"Really?" Aria breathed, gyrating her teeth back and forth across her bottom lip.

Ezra nodded a small, cautious nod. "I know we've only known each other for a week, Aria. I know it seems like a short time, but you're all I think about. You're all I care about anymore. I think my boss is getting jealous."

Aria giggled, then peered up at him through her moist eyelashes. "Ezra." Was all she said. She snuggled up into him, resting her face in the crook of his neck.

"Mm." He responded, tracing lazy circles over her back. The soft fabric of her t-shirt moved under his touch. Ezra was suddenly blissfully aware of everything around him.

"I love you too." Aria whispered.

Ezra gasped softly and pulled away, staring deep into her beautiful eyes. She leaned in and kissed him, resuming their previous, breathless make out.

That effectively ended the night's conversations.

Miles Deacon was currently sitting at his desk, hands folded in front of his chapped lips, elbows on the desk. In manuscript form, _The Underestimation Of Denial _sat before him.

Emily squirmed in her seat before him; she was firstly unsure of why she was here in the first place, and secondly, Deacon did not seem to be in a very happy mood. Why he would call her in here so late was unknown to Emily. She just wanted to go home and go to bed. Eleven o'clock was far too late to be at the office on a Thursday night.

"Ms. Fields, do you have any idea why you're here tonight?" Miles asked, chomping away at his pungent, cinnamon flavoured gum. Emily shook her head.

Between the over-powering odour of Miles' gum, his two-litre sized coffee mug filled with rich, black coffee, and box of week-old hotdogs festering in the trash, his office was no paradise for the nose, by any means.

"You're a friend of Miss. Montgomery, correct?" He asked.

Emily nodded. Over the past week she'd done a fair bit of bonding with Aria, alongside Spencer and Hanna. Well, with Aria, when she wasn't with Ezra…

"I am sir." She responded dully.

"What about Ezra?"

Emily knit her eyebrows at his bold- _and odd _question.

"Sort of." Was the best she could answer. Sure she and Ezra were friends, but she didn't know where this conversation was going. She didn't want Miles to mistake any information that she gave him; which was one of his more _unfavourable _traits.

"Well, I've was thinking the other night, and a thought occurred to me. Is it so that Miss Montgomery is seeing Ezra; _socially_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emily gulped. "I don't know sir. Why? Would that be an _issue_?"

Miles clicked his teeth together. "That sort of information is not to be discussed with administrative assistants." He said it as though it were a dirty word. Emily tried her best not to roll her eyes and storm out of the office.

"But, we could arrange something so that you wouldn't be one any longer." Miles continued, unfolding his hands to withdraw a folder from the drawer of his desk. The brown cardboard was buckled and had a coffee splatter on the front, but Emily took it anyway.

"If you do me this favour, Ms. Fields, you can put in that application to become a publisher here at Deacon's." Miles said devilishly. "And I will make sure you're _recommended_."

Emily didn't say anything; she again had no idea where this was going. What exactly was the favour he needed? Sure, to be a publisher would be an amazing opportunity, not to mention the _payroll_. She'd make the same as Ezra; and _that _was a hefty chunk of change.

"What were you looking for me to do, sir?" Emily asked, staring him down.

"I want you to make sure there is nothing going on between Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz." He said, spitting out his gum into the wastepaper basket beside his desk.

Emily knit her eyebrows. "I need to know why, first." She inquired. Emily wasn't about to plunge head first into a situation that could hurt someone.

Miles licked his lips, aggravated. "You'll learn more when I do."

With that, Miles climbed up from his spot in his desk, belly jiggling as he did. The chunky man sauntered from the room, leaving Emily left in her seat, bewildered.

_What the hell was he up to?_

**Ooh, so I left you with a little cliff-hanger there… Don't worry, I will update within the next few days : )**

**I know I ask this every time, but PLEASE review! I love reviews so much because they make me want to continue! They honestly make me the happiest person ever. So I'm begging you-**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And thanks to all of you that do!**


	5. Chapter 5

_The Underestimation Of Denial_

_Chapter 5_

_I have written you down, now you will live forever. And all the world will read you, and you will live forever. In eyes not yet created, on tongues that are not born; I have written you down, now you will live forever._

_-Poet, Bastille_

_Aria's body went rigid as his voice broke, and gradually began trailing off entirely. She watched in horror as he turned away from her, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. _

"_Ezra," Aria squeaked, devastated. "Please." _

_But he only kept walking._

_She felt a small sob escape from her chest, and turned towards the audience, devastated. Her mother rushed over and enveloped her daughter into a tight hug, pulling her away from the alter._

Her hazel eyes shot open, breath caught short in her throat. It took her a moment to recuperate from the dream; to realize where she was. But when she did, her taut muscles slackened and her heartbeat slowed.

Aria was laying in a tangle of Ezra's limbs, face buried in the crook of his neck. They were snuggled up beneath the warm comforter, his arms wrapped securely around her bare waist and her own tucked tightly between them both, her hands clasped together and resting on his heart. He was breathing deep, even breaths, and the serenity soothed her restlessness.

Last night had been- _eventful_, to say the least. But still, she had never felt so safe; so happy. He was the sweetest, most modest person she had ever met, and he'd proved that to her. He was so kind, so _loving_-

Her pleasant string of thoughts were interrupted when she noticed his ocean blue eyes, wide open and watching her face, eagerly. He trailed the tips of his fingers all the way up her arm and to her face, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Good morning," He mumbled, tilting his head down to hiss her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well." She replied, yawning. She wasn't going to tell him about the nightmare. Not yet, anyway.

His hand moved to her back and he traced his fingers over the silky skin, taking in a deep breath and snuggling into her even closer. "So did I." He whispered.

She giggled, letting her eyes drift shut as he carried her back to sleep.

The chiming of Aria's phone woke them up a second time a little while later, and she realized that she'd left it all the way over on the coffee table. She slid out of Ezra's grasp and reached for his t-shirt, which was conveniently strewn across the foot of the bed.

She dressed in his shirt and her boy shorts, before skipping across the apartment for her phone. She scooped it up off of the coffee table, and began to pace around the sitting area. Awaiting her were seven texts, three voicemails and four missed calls from Hanna. Aria rolled her eyes and snickered, hitting the redial button. Hanna picked up on the second ring.

"Aria!' Hanna exclaimed, tone scolding. She sounded anxious and flustered. "I showed up at your apartment this morning and you weren't there! Where the hell are you?"

Aria's eyes widened. If she told Hanna where she was, god only knew when the teasing would stop. She bit down on her thumbnail, trying to format a valid excuse in her mind. But, knowing Aria as well as she did, Hanna caught on right away and gasped.

"Oh my god!" Hanna half gasped, half squealed into the speaker. Aria hit the volume button, hoping that Hanna's loud voice wouldn't wake up Ezra. "You're at Ezra's aren't you! Did you stay the night?!"

Aria couldn't help but turn red. "No, Hanna I just-"

"Whatever, Ar." Hanna sniggered, knowing she had won this time. "But you can't hide anything from me."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Bye, Hanna."

Hanna's only goodbye was a laugh. Aria hung up the call and shook her head, feeling the stiffness in the muscles of her back. She made a move to stretch, but as her arms extending, she felt something grab her from behind.

Ezra encircled her in his arms, squeezing her tightly around the torso. She jumped in surprise at first, but then relaxed, giggling as he kissed the side of her neck over and over again. His hands moved to her sides, and he started tickling her; rousing uncontrollable laughter from Aria. She squirmed in his grip, but he was much stronger than she was; no matter how hard she fought she couldn't break away from his attack.

He suddenly jerked her in his arms to face him, and then crushed his mouth to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, breaking away moments later and resting her head on his chest. He was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"So Hanna knows everything, I guess." He chuckled, releasing her. He moved over to the fridge and yanked it open, trying to find something to eat.

"Of course Hanna does." Aria muttered. "She's _Hanna_. People's personal lives are what she thrives off of."

Ezra laughed, pulling two oranges out of the fridge. He set them down on the counter, then turned to face her.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" He asked, tossing her one of the oranges. She caught it midair and padded over to the garbage to peel it.

"I have to be to work by nine." Aria sighed, glancing at the clock. It was only seven-thirty. "And then be at Deacon's for three. They're starting the cover design today." Aria couldn't help but smile with the bubbling excitement she felt in her stomach.

"That's great, baby. Do you have any ideas yet? For what you want the cover to look like?" Ezra finished peeling his orange, stuffing a slice into his mouth.

Aria shrugged. "Wilted flowers? Tarnished wedding ring? I don't know."

"Maybe they'll let you design it." He said, taking a step towards her. "You love to draw, don't you?"

Aria's breath caught as he took yet another step to her, towering over her height now.

"I like to _draw_. Not Photoshop."

He laughed, before placing his hands on her waist. "I think you could do anything, to be honest."

Aria blushed, refusing to meet his eyes. He stared at her though, until she did, and then kissed her yet again. Aria was eager this time, forgetting her orange as his hands moved under her legs and he scooped her up off of the floor. They moved clumsily until he placed her on the counter, kissing her steadily all the while. After a few minutes they broke away from each other for air, foreheads pressed together and chests falling and rising.

"I think we should start getting ready now." Aria mumbled, pressing her lips to his once more.

He chuckled. "Okay." Ezra released her then, and she hopped down from the counter.

"Can I grab a shower?" She asked sheepishly, motioning towards the bathroom with a jerk of a hand. Ezra smiled at her.

"Of course you can." He said, crossing the room to his dresser. Aria skipped off to the bathroom, and Ezra wandered over to his dresser.

As soon as he dug out a navy t-shirt, Ezra heard the familiar chime of his own cell phone. He slipped the shirt over his head and picked the phone up off the nightstand, hitting he green answer button. The number was unknown to his contacts.

"Hello?" Ezra asked hesitantly, hearing the shower start up from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Hey Ezra." Said a familiar, but implacable voice. His head snapped up as he realized who it was, and in response his dark eyebrows knit.

"Hanna?" He guessed, wondering why she was calling him, after speaking to Aria not ten minutes before.

"Shh," Hanna chided, sounding paranoid. "Where's Aria? Is she in earshot of this conversation?"

"No, she's in the shower."

"And you're not?" Hanna teased.

"Hanna, can I help you with something?" Ezra asked, awkwardly trying to change the topic.

"Yes. You can." She took a pause before continuing. "Spencer, Emily and I are planning Aria a surprise party. First of all because of her book, and secondly for her birthday that's coming up soon. We thought she deserved it, after everything she's been through. Could you help us?"

Ezra didn't even think before he agreed. "Of course. Anything in particular that you wanted me to do?"

"Did you want to be in charge of food?" Hanna asked. "Like cake and stuff?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ezra said, mentally brainstorming what things he would get.

After a brief goodbye, Ezra hung up his phone and added Hanna to his contact list. He finished getting dressed and polished off the rest of his orange. Eventually he heard Aria shut off the water in the bathroom.

She came out dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, and told him she'd drive home to change and get ready for work there.

"I love you, babe." Ezra mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head. She smelled like his shampoo. "And I'll see you later."

Aria returned his sweet words, before disappearing through the door. As soon as her footsteps couldn't be heard any longer, Ezra threw himself onto the couch in pure giddiness.

She was absolutely perfect. It was too good to be true.

The day passed slowly, business in the bookstore not as busy as it normally was. Aria spent all morning on cash, occasionally moving from there to rearrange books and wander the aisles, looking for customers to help. At three o'clock, she departed the book store and headed for Deacon's.

Ezra was in his office, currently downing the last drop of coffee in his thermos mug. There were two children's books sitting before him, but only one could be published. Ezra was leaning towards _The Lucky Ducky_, but _The Very Ugly Llama_ had nicer illustrations. He couldn't decide.

Apart from that matter, Ezra was also dealing with a new, unavoidable anxiety. He had no idea what he was going to buy Aria for her birthday. He wanted to get her something nice, but not anything too fancy; he didn't want to scare her off by getting too serious too quickly. He debated art supplies, journals, even jewellery. But nothing seemed quite right.

A knock at Ezra's door woke him from his delusions, and he looked up to see Aria, just as she wiggled her way through the open door and into his office. She set a white cup of coffee on his desk and leaned over it to kiss him once, before dropping down into the chair.

"So I was thinking about the cover." Aria began immediately. Ezra noticed that her red nail polish was chipped off; one of her nervous habits was to do so. She also appeared noticeably flustered. "But I don't think it's a good idea."

"Aria, stop it. Have a little confidence." He snickered slightly at her exasperation. Aria sighed and relaxed into the chair. "Listen. There are no bad ideas when I comes to creativity." Ezra reassured her.

Aria raised an eyebrow and glanced over to his desk. She pointed at one of the books and said challengingly, "_The Very Ugly Llama_. Tell me how you classify that as _not _a bad idea."

Ezra smirked. Realistically, yes, the book sucked. There wasn't even a proper rhyme scheme. Let alone _plot_. "Tell me what you had in mind then." He continued, sliding _The Very Ugly Llama_ off of his desk and into a drawer. God, he hated children's books.

Aria sighed. "I was thinking a bouquet of wilted purple roses, sitting in the rain. It kind of symbolizes that they have enough water, but they don't want to drink. This is stupid. Never mind." She shook her head, disgusted with herself.

Ezra tilted his head and glowered at her, wishing she had more confidence. "I happen to like the idea."

"Of course _you _do." Aria snapped, tension raising a vein in her neck. "I could throw that coffee over you and you'd probably laugh about it."

Ezra stared at her, half shocked, and half amused. She was trying so hard to keep a straight face; her mouth was twitching in the corners. Ezra just burst out laughing, and afterwards Aria couldn't hold it in any longer. The sound of melodious laughter filled the room, and Ezra couldn't help himself as he got up from his chair to gather her into his arms. He kissed her again and again as they laughed, both unaware of Miles Deacon watching them from the hallway through the office window.

Holden and two of the company's graphic designers listened intently as Aria pitched her ideas for the cover. There was so many great ideas spilling around the table, Aria felt overwhelmed with excitement and anticipation to see it.

The graphics team had really liked the purple roses idea. Jordan, the first guy had added the idea that the flowers should be placed on a church bell. Elijah, the other man had suggested things like fonts, colours and details. Holden was just there to supervise. He knew that Aria was easily intimidated, and liked to be there to ensure no one tried to mess with her.

At the other end of the room sat Miles Deacon, who looked rather angry indeed. Aria felt his beady green eyes on her almost constantly, except for on occasion when she glanced upwards towards him. He hadn't said anything the whole meeting, as if his mind was somewhere else.

The hours ticked by, and finally at five, the meeting terminated. The cover was completely designed, and Aria felt even giddier than she did this morning. She shook hands with Jordan and Elijah, then shot Miles a small wave before leaving herself. Miles stayed in the room alone, sitting, still unsure of what to do next.

He had a _big _problem.

He already had the attention of numerous journalists, after he had bragged at a press conference about 'his new manuscript on the way to publication.' Aria Montgomery was going to be a very famous woman; sooner than she thought.

But if the news got out that she was dating her publisher- dating the person who suddenly gave her the chance at fame and fortune, his prestige position as one of Philadelphia's top publishing companies would crumble. It was like cheating, like a student dating a teacher for grades. If the word leaked that Aria conveniently got published by her _publisher boyfriend_, who knows what would happen to Deacon's. They would have a ruined reputation, and Aria herself would be considered a fraud.

Not that Miles cared for Aria, now. No. All he was worried about was his career. And he wasn't about to let some foolish relationship stand in his way.

**Hi guys. I know I suck, because it's been more than a few days since I've updated. Let's all take a moment to send mental hate to my math, science, history and biology teachers for giving me so much homework. **

**Anyhoo, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews guys, they mean so much and really help brighten up my day. Love you guys. **

**And Miles? Ooh. Let's just say, he's no one's friend.**

**Follow me on twitter! HaleStorms26 **


	6. Chapter 6

_The Underestimation Of Denial_

_Chapter 6_

_Stop me on the corner, I swear you hit me like a vision- I wasn't expecting. But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go._

_-Brighter Than The Sun, Colbie Caillat_

Ezra finished tying the final set of balloons to the back of the chair, then glanced to where Emily, Hanna and Spencer were flitting around the coffee shop, finishing up the rest of the decorations.

The girls had really gone all out for this party. They'd rented out the coffee shop for the party, as well as booked caterers, a DJ, and invited more than thirty of Aria's family members, friends and co-workers. Ezra's job at bringing the food hadn't been necessary after all, but he still requested that he'd be the one to at least bring the guest-of-honor.

"Ezra, could you help me with the stereo?" Emily asked form the corner, where she was currently fiddling with the stereo system. The DJ was running late, and had asked the girls to set up the equipment that the coffee shop supplied. Ezra nodded, crossing the floor over to Emily.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked Emily when he reached her, who was mindlessly untangling some cables. He noticed the worried look on her face, and took the cables from her unsteady hands.

"Ezra," Emily said seriously, though kept her voice low. "About a week ago, something happened at work that I thought I should tell you."

Ezra knit his eyebrows. "What?"

"Miles asked- more like _bribed_ me to find out if you and Aria were dating. He wouldn't tell me why he wanted to know, but he offered me a better job to find out."

Ezra made a face, completely baffled as to why Miles would ever do something like that. What business of Miles was Ezra dating Aria? Perhaps Emily had interpreted the situation wrong. Whatever it meant, he wasn't going to worry about it now.

"That's really strange." Ezra said, plugging the cords into the correct inputs. "What did you tell him?"

"I haven't told him anything. We all know how he is." Emily rolled her eyes. "But weirdly enough he hasn't brought it up since."

Ezra chuckled slightly. "He probably got distracted by the new vending machine in the lobby."

Emily laughed, relaxing slightly. Ezra didn't seem too concerned, so why should she be? "Do you think Aria has any idea about the party?" She asked on a happier note, changing the subject.

Ezra smiled. "She's clueless. I told her I was taking her out to dinner, and after we were just going back home."

"Awesome."

Hanna's ring tone suddenly blared out from the other side of the coffee shop, distracting everybody from what they'd currently been doing. Hanna rolled her eyes, fishing the phone from her back pocket. "I swear, if that's Madeline again asking about the dress order- oh my god it's Aria!" Hanna's pretty blue eyes doubled in size as she froze mid action, frozen with panic. "Everyone be cool."

"Hi Ar," Hanna continued, calm voice a striking and hilarious contrast to the shocked look on her face. "What's up?"

There was a pause, and for a second time Hanna's eyes grew again. She placed her hand over the phone's microphone and started flapping her arms around like a hysterical toddler.

"She's coming here! Now!" Hanna sputtered, lifting the phone back to her ear. "Aria, Golden Bean is closed. I was just there. And no, I have coffee left from earlier."

There was another pause, before Hanna told Aria goodbye and hung up the phone. She huffed and flopped down onto the leather couch, throwing her head back. "That was close."

Ezra, Spencer and Emily chuckled at Hanna's dramatic antics, then carried on decorating.

Ezra left a little while later to both wrap his gift, get ready and pick up Aria. It had taken him almost all of his patience, but the perfect gift had finally came to him while he and Aria had been out for a walk one evening that week.

_Aria gripped his hand tightly as they walked, swinging it back and forth to the rhythm they walked in as they strolled the busy street. _

_The air was crisp and clean, the gentle May evening warm and calm. The sun was setting, and fewer pedestrians walked the streets. Aria and Ezra were almost alone, with the exception of a few commuters here and there. _

"_Ezra," Aria said softly, voice laced with some sensation he didn't recognize. She tightened her grasp on his hand. "When I told you about Noel, were you- surprised?" By the way she gnawed her lip, he could tell the subject of her question had been bothering her a great deal. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked, brushing his thumb over her knuckles._

"_Would you have guessed that my book was based on a true story?" She asked. "I mean- _my_ true story?"_

"_Aria, babe, I'm a publisher. I notice things in author's writing that people normally don't see. When I read your story, I could feel through the words that you'd dealt with some large amount_ _of heartbreak. Ali's perspective is so real. I don't know if I would have guessed the whole story was true, but when you told me about Noel- I wasn't overly surprised. But look," He stopped walking and faced her, looking deep into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Are you concerned about people seeing this novel as a way to get back at Noel?"_

_Aria looked down. She bit her lip again. _

"_Hey," Ezra mumbled, slipping a finger beneath her chin and tilting her head up. "No one's going to think that. It's a beautiful story, and anyone who can't see that is blind." He leaned in and closed the space between them, kissing her slowly. She sighed, letting a small smile grace her features. _

"_Thanks, Ezra." She murmured, cuddling into his arm as they resumed walking. He wrapped an arm around her. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Aria."_

_They passed through the street with ease, not stopping until they came to a small photography shop._

"_Can we stop in here please?" Aria asked, peering in through the glass. "I really want to look at the antique cameras."_

_Ezra nodded and they filed into the store, Aria's eyes lighting up at the thousands of cameras on display. She paused at one display in particular, picking up one of the old cameras._

"_My dad had one of these when I was little." Aria beamed, looking through the lens. _

_It then became very obvious what he was going to get her for her birthday._

Ezra wrapped the steel camera in a brown paper bag and secured the top with a red ribbon. He scowled at the finished product, chiding himself for being such a lame wrapper. After the wrapping was- _finished_ (more like when Ezra had run out of patience _entirely_), Ezra proceeded to get ready, trying to do something with his untameable hair; but failing. He slid into a navy, body hugging long sleeved-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. Once he was ready, he placed the birthday gift into the trunk and drove to pick up Aria.

Hanna sent him a text on his way, declaring that everyone had arrived and it was safe to arrive. He pulled up to Aria's apartment building, nearly drooling as he caught a glimpse of her standing there waiting for him. She was wearing a purple dress, with a black leather jacket over it and black pumps. Her dark hair was piled into a high ponytail and her makeup was simple and perfect. She looked stunning.

Aria climbed into the car and immediately greeted Ezra with an enthusiastic kiss on the lips. He leaned into her, inhaling her sweet perfume as his hand moved to the side of her face. Things grew heated fairly quickly, and Ezra reluctantly pulled away, knowing that they had to be at the party very soon.

"You look beautiful." Ezra mused, brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes.

Aria blushed at his sweet words. "So do you." She murmured, eyes lingering on his beautiful body that the snug shirt displayed.

The drive was serene; the conversation spaced and comfortable. Aria chattered here and there about her day, while Ezra tried to map out a route in his head in which how he could get to the coffee shop without Aria figuring out where they were going. He kept her distracted by conversing, though felt totally on edge.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Aria asked, knitting her eyebrows as Ezra's car rolled to a stop in front of Golden Bean. She peered down at her outfit, then back up at the restaurant. "I'm a little over dressed for _here_." She raised an eyebrow.

Ezra chuckled, climbing out of the car. "We only have to run in for a minute or two." Ezra crossed in front of the car to open the door for her. "I have to pick something up."

Aria climbed out of the car and took Ezra by the arm, visibly confused. "But Hanna said that Golden Bean was closed today."

"Aria, just stop over analyzing things," He snickered, almost reaching the door. "Just come in with me."

Aria huffed, and Ezra pulled open the door.

As soon as the front door swung open, the lights and spotlights suddenly blasted on, and everyone inside the coffee shop jumped out from their hiding places. "Surprise!" Was all to be heard throughout the room.

Aria jumped, eyes tripling in size as she was suddenly engulfed into a sea of tears. There was a smile plastered on her beautiful face, and a sheer look of appreciation glazed over her eyes. She started to cry then, clinging to Ezra as he held her, and everyone else in the room rushed over to hug her.

The next ten minutes were filled with hugging, squeals and tears as Aria made sure to thank and embrace every person in the room. Hanna, Emily and Spencer were first, and Aria was speechless as they openly formed a tight group hug. Next were a few other friends from school, as well as her co-worker Natalie from the bookstore, Sal the bookstore manager, a few of the publicists from Deacon's whom Aria had befriended, and a few other friends of Aria's. Her cousins Julia and Riley were there, as well as her brother and both of her parents. Although her parents remained married still, Ezra could already sense a sort of tension between them.

Aria finally turned to Ezra, eyes moist and lip trembling. All at once she dove for him, wrapping her arms around his body and squeezing him as tightly as her little body could possibly manage. She leaned up and kissed him, not caring who was watching.

"Thank you Ezra." She murmured, giving him one last squeeze before grabbing his hand. "Come on; I want you to meet my parents."

Ezra nodded eagerly, though inside he could feel his stomach flipping at the thought. He was incredibly nervous; he needed to make a good impression. Aria meant so much to him- he couldn't screw things up now.

Ella and Byron Montgomery were standing by the drinks table, casually chattering with Hanna and her boyfriend Caleb. At the sight of Aria, Ella's head bobbed up and she waved Aria and Ezra over to speak with them. Ezra cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ezra. My boyfriend." Aria said, taking his hand. She peered up at him though her long black eyelashes and squeezed his palm in reassurance.

Ella beamed. Byron nodded promptly.

Ezra extended his hand towards Ella, who eagerly shook; a noticeable contrast between the abrupt, cold shake that Byron allowed. The older man pulled his hand away from Ezra's and shoved it into his pocket.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery." Ezra said, impressed with himself at his lack of stuttering.

"You too, Ezra." Ella beamed again. Ella was a beautiful lady, and Ezra found a strong resemblance between her and Aria. "You're _all_ she talks about on the phone you know." Ella teased, raising an eyebrow.

Aria's eyes widened and both she and Ezra blushed; only Ezra chuckled and Aria glared at her mother as if she were fifteen. Byron cleared his throat.

"Well," Ezra said awkwardly, suddenly getting an idea. His cheesy pickup lines worked on Aria; so like mother like daughter, right? "At least we know where Aria gets her good looks from." He flashed her parents one of his knee weakening grins. Ella and Aria laughed.

The next second, the lights were off and suddenly the room became a dance floor. The DJ started up the music; Mambo Number 5.

Hanna rushed over to Aria, yanking her by the arm. "Come on Ar! Shake it like you did in high school!"

Everyone at the party tried their bests to dance on the dance floor, but only few were successful. Ezra was surprised to find that Aria was a great dancer; as were Spencer, Hanna _and_ Emily as well. The four girls howled with laughter and danced like no one was watching.

Although Ezra couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Ezra?"

The voice came out of what appeared to be nowhere, and Ezra turned around to try no find the source. When he turned around, he came face to face with Byron Montgomery. Ezra tried to swallow back the nervousness he felt as the older man approached him, but couldn't. He could feel his forehead dampening.

"Yes, Mr. Montgomery," _Damn it._ Ezra thought. He sounded fifteen again.

Byron took another step towards him. "I didn't mean to come across as rude, earlier." Byron said, hands deep in his pockets. "I just have to ask you something."

Ezra nodded, thinking of Byron's odd body language earlier. "Anything. I'm an open book."

Byron sighed. "Do you realize how much Aria thinks of you?"

"I believe so," Ezra said. "I certainly feel the same way about her."

Byron paused before continuing. He glanced out over the dance floor, to where Aria and Hanna were doubled over laughing as Spencer and Emily tried to 'Dougie'. In heels.

"I haven't seen her that happy in years." Byron said sadly. "Noel Kahn _destroyed _my little girl. I knew from the day he started dating her that he was going to hurt her so badly-" His words trailed off slightly. "_Please_ don't hurt her, Ezra. That's all I ask of you."

Ezra suddenly didn't feel nervous at all anymore. He could hear the desperation in Byron's voice; he could see the difference in Aria everyday they spent together.

"I promise Mr. Montgomery. I love Aria. And I'll never, ever hurt her."

Byron smiled at Ezra. "Thanks, son. And please. Call me Byron."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hello my lovelies!**

**This week is going to be a bit hectic, but I promise I'll have the next half of the chapter up by Friday. Then I'm on Easter break and I have lots of time to write! Yay!**

**Anyways, I wanted to thank each and every one of you wonderful reviewers. These past few weeks have been really busy and tiring, but your kind words really help make things better. Even if you're a silent reader, I love you! Thanks guys, so much. **

**Next chapter is going to be a mess of the Ezria fluff we all so desperately need. **

**Love you! -Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

_The Underestimation Of Denial_

_Chapter 7_

_They say conversation rule a nation, I can tell. But I could never right my wrongs unless I wrote them for real._

_-Poetic Justice, Kendrick Lamar_

As the party carried on, Aria found herself becoming more and more excited. For what, she wasn't sure at all. Her book? Her rapidly approaching future? She didn't' know. Maybe she was excited for all those things combined.

No one had in fact told her exactly _what_ the party was for, though she guessed it had something to do with either again her book or her birthday; one or the other. Although the girls kept her busy on the dance floor, Aria couldn't stop glancing at Ezra through her peripheral vision. He was standing off to the side, too shy to dance, and speaking to her father. Byron appeared to be his typical unreasonably serious self, though he seemed to genuinely like Ezra. Well, at least Byron was _talking_ to him.

The current song ended, and Aria decided she'd had enough of just _watching_ Ezra stand there. She gave Spencer a wink, and then strutted off the dance floor, over to where Ezra was standing. Aria snatched his hand and stared up at him with a set of big puppy-dog eyes. She batted her long eyelashes, knowing how the action made his knees weak.

"Dance with me?" She asked, trying to look as innocent and adorable as she could. "Come on. It'll be fun!"

Ezra shook his head instantaneously, resisting Aria's feeble attempt to pull him back to the dance floor. He looked like a puppy waiting for his vaccine.

"I'll break your feet," Ezra warned her, smirking. "Believe me, I can't dance."

Aria sighed, pouting her perfectly formed pink lips. "Please?"

A new song started, and Aria's eyes lit up as a soft guitar melody began to play. She smiled.

"I love this song." He heard her mumble to herself.

Ezra suddenly couldn't help it anymore as he found the stubborn, rigid leg muscles slackening with the sudden desire to dance. The song playing was "Happiness" by The Fray, and it was one of his favourites. In fact, he'd been the one to recommend it. He took her hand and allowed her to guide him out to the dance floor.

"I love this song too." He whispered in her ear.

About every couple in the room began to dance. Hanna and Caleb; Spencer and her boyfriend Toby; even Emily and her sweet girlfriend Paige.

Ezra wrapped one arm around Aria's back, and took her hand into his; waltz position. He'd lied about not being able to dance- he'd taken dance classes as a teenager. He just hadn't danced in a long time, and didn't want to embarrass Aria by screwing up.

Even with Aria's heels on, the height distance between them was comical. With a teasing snicker, Ezra placed his hands on her waist to propped her up on his feet. She giggled, now almost level heighted. They began to sway, Ezra pressing a soft kiss to her nose.

"I thought you couldn't dance." Aria teased, resting her forehead against his as the melody guided their rhythm.

Ezra blushed. "I'm just not very good at it."

"I think you're doing great." She smiled, pressing her lips against his for just a second, as if simply to tease him. "By the way, what is this party for? I mean, no one did tell me."

"It's kind of a mix. For your book, and your birthday."

"Well, thank you." She murmured softly. Aria took in a small breath before continuing, as if she were preparing what she was going to say.

"Thank you for everything, Ezra." Her voice teetered a little. "Thank you for helping me publish my book, thank you for throwing me this party, thank you for helping my crawl out of this shell I've been in since Noel left me. And thank you for loving me; despite how annoying my emotional baggage may be."

"You're past isn't _baggage_, Aria," Ezra cooed, upset she would think that. He said baggage like a dirty word.

"I just-" Her words trailed off. "I just feel like you're too good to be true." Aria smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Ezra stared into her beautiful eyes, lost once again in her words. He couldn't find the words to answer her. Byron was right; of course he had known she loved him, but he hadn't realized the full extent of just how much. He leaned down and kissed her, letting all of his emotions out through the way he moved his lips. The words of the song spoke for him; she was his happiness. She was his Aria.

They swayed, lips still connected as the song finished playing, both of them lost in their own worlds. They were blissfully unaware of the world around them. All that existed was each other.

PLL

An hour later, Aria was seated on the couch's soft leather, trying to finish the red-velvet cake on her plate. The amount of food that the caterers had supplied was almost unbelievable. Aria felt like a concrete block.

The DJ had left a little while ago, and without the music the party quickly depleted.

Ezra sat beside her, trying to finish his own piece of the sugary cake. There was still over half of the monstrous, three tiered behemoth, and everyone was trying to avoid wasting it. Most of the guests had already left, including Aria's brother Mike, Aria's co-workers and friends. Ella and Byron were staying in Philadelphia for another few days, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Ezra, Paige, Caleb, Toby and of course Aria were the only ones remaining.

On the table behind them was a stack of unopened presents and cards, and Ezra found himself growing more and more anxious to see her reaction to his gift. Aria suddenly slumped to the side and rested her head on his shoulder, stretching her arm out to lay her plate on the coffee table in front of them. When her arms didn't reach the table, she realized in order to set the plate down she'd have to move. In response to the tragic realization, she groaned. Moving when she was that full was certainly not a fun idea. Ezra chuckled and took the plate from her.

"Lazy," He snickered, kissing the top of her head.

"Full," She corrected. "And tired."

"Too tired to open up your presents?" Ezra teased, poking her in the side.

"Nope." Aria suddenly hopped up, snapping out of her previous slump. "Bring 'em on."

The girls and their boyfriends crowded around Aria, sitting on the other couches, on the floor and next to Aria and Ezra.

Spencer's gift was a fancy purple laptop skin, with Aria's name embellished on the top in fancy white stitching. Emily gave her a necklace; the pendant a sweet little book charm. Emily thought it was a cute way to symbolize both Aria's passion, and the two's new found friendship. Hanna's gift was a pair of classy turquoise heels, which she'd insisted were, "Necessary."

Others had given her gift cards and jewelry, alongside many other things. Aria loved everything.

Finally, Ezra was left to give his gift. He'd already gotten it from his car and was now holding it up to Aria, triumphant smirk on his face. She bit her lip and took it gingerly, half-smiling, half glaring at him.

"This better not be extravagant." Aria warned, raising an eyebrow. "You know you don't have to do things like that."

"Open it." He instructed, staring into her eyes, effectively silencing her.

She slowly pulled at the ribbon, Ezra almost bursting with anticipation. The ribbon fell of and she peeled the brown paper off.

Her gasp suggested she was surprised, and the next second, she launched herself right at him. He enclosed her in his arms, laughing all the while and kissed her head. "You're welcome!" He chuckled.

She looked up at him, a big smile on her lips. "Thank you." She breathed before pressing her lips against his.

Ezra, forgetting where he was, snaked an arm around her back and pulled her against him, ignoring the pointed edge of the camera pressing painfully into his stomach. She responded eagerly; almost too eagerly. Hanna whistled from across the room where she was rounding up the extra chips, pulling the pair from their delusions.

Aria blushed and pulled away, refusing to meet his eyes. She bit down on her lip and turned to her friends.

"Guys?" She called, herding them up to make a group thank you speech.

She thanked everyone individually, every thanks equipped with hugs. Together the group collectively gathered all the left-over food, plates, presents and utensils, organizing to with whom each item would go with. They split up the left-over food, packed up their cars, and left the coffee shop.

PLL

"My feet hurt." Aria whined as she plopped down on her couch beside Ezra. "I _hate_ high heels." They had driven back to her apartment, figuring Ezra could help her put away her birthday gifts.

Ezra snickered, sighing as she snuggled down beside him. "Why did you wear them then?" He reached down and pulled her legs up onto his lap, and began rubbing her ankles.

"They make me look taller." She joked, eyes rolling shut at the heavenly pleasure as Ezra massaged her feet. "And I wasn't exactly _aware_ I'd be dancing."

"Is that a complaint, Ms. Montgomery?" Ezra teased.

"Of course not." She snuggled deeper into his side, shifting her legs as the position she was in grew uncomfortable. Due to the plushness of her couch, the more she wiggled, the farther they sunk into the cushions. Aria giggled as the couch nearly swallowed her whole.

"Ezra- _help_," She asked, and he laughed as he pulled her from the couch. They stood up together, and Aria reached for Ezra's hand.

"You know," She began, peering up at him. "What you guys did for me tonight was really nice."

Ezra scrunched his eyebrows, unsure of where this conversation was going. "You deserved it, baby."

Aria smirked. "Why don't I make it up to you?" She raised an eyebrow, the grin on her face unchanging. Ezra smiled down at her, now understanding _what_ she wanted.

"I like that idea." He nodded, sighing in contentment as she took his hand and dragged him off to her bedroom.

PLL

Aria snuggled as close as she could to Ezra, lacing her arms around his torso. He stared down at her face, pressing a kiss to her sticky forehead.

"Best birthday-book-celebration ever." She murmured into his chest. Ezra was warm and welcoming, his arms like her home. His hands traced along her spine, pressing her flush against him.

"I'm glad you had fun." Ezra said softly, breathing in the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo.

He figured that she'd fallen asleep when she didn't answer, and whispered a soft, "I love you," against her hairline. It didn't matter if she heard it. Ezra did wanted to say it again. He let his eyes drift shut, only for them to fly open again when he felt her body jerk with a silent, choked sob.

"Aria," He gasped, pulling away for a second to look at her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, wiping a tear from her face and chuckling to herself. "I don't know why I'm crying- I just- _really_ love you. And I'm so thankful that I have you, Ezra."

Ezra exhaled deeply, smiling. He went back to holding her, tracing patterns across her back and shoulders. "Me too, baby. I promise you- I'll always be here."

He kissed her head once more, and then the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Look who's early! I know right? A day earlier than planned haha. **

**So. Thanks again for all of your sweet reviews! I love the feedback, and it really gives me motivation.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, depending on reviews! HINT: NEXT CHAPTER MAY OR MAY NOT BE SHOCKING…**

**Follow me please! HaleStorms26**


	8. Chapter 8

_The Underestimation Of Denial_

_Chapter 8_

_The frozen sun lies so low; it's just a cigarette glow. Slowly burns the skies pink.  
It's too ice glazed to sink, but I do anyway, in some drunk masquerade.  
All my friends whisper shh, leave him he'll be ok._

_-The Underestimation Of Denial, The Nick Tree Band_

Aria Montgomery had always tried very hard to be a patient, understanding individual. She wasn't one to jump to conclusions; to make up her mind on matters of opinion without a fair quantity of deliberation. She had a father who'd raised her doing things like such; and Aria swore she'd never be like it.

But today? Right now? She could throw all of those self-promises into the fiery gates of _hell_.

Because nothing could make things any different. Nothing could make things any better. There was nothing on the face of this planet could change her mind right now.

PLL

At eight o'clock sharp, the shrill cry of Aria's alarm clock blasted through the room. She awoke with a start and shoved Ezra in the shoulder, waking him from sleep.

Groggily, Ezra groaned, reaching out to pull Aria back into bed with him. But as his arm stretched out across her mattress, he found nothing but cool sheets. Aria was already up, half-dressed with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Ezra," She somehow gurgled through her juggling act. "Get up. We're late!"

Ezra groaned again, this time throwing his arm over his eyes. "Can't we just take the day off?"

Aria paused, debating whether or not he had a valid argument. They _could_ stay home for the day. They _could_ skip work. They _could_ stay in bed _all day long_…

Aria shook her head, both for the purpose of clearing her lustful thoughts and dismissing Ezra's idea. "Sorry, babe." She called, slipping her feet into a pair of purple socks. "I don't want to ask Sal for the day off. She'll ask why and I don't like lying to her."

"Everyone lies, Aria." Ezra whined, reaching for her hand again. Although yes, a part of him wanted to stay in bed, his main priority was that yet again she was on the verge of pushing herself to a nomadic point of exhaustion.

"But I'm not a _liar_." She said, giving him a stern 'get up' look.

Ezra sighed and sat up, immediately missing the feeling of the soft, warm bed against him. He watched as Aria brushed her hair in the mirror, frowning at her appearance.

He reached down beside the bed for his clothes from the night before. He dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt, then trudged over to where Aria was wrestling an elastic into her ponytail. Even without makeup, he swore there was no one more beautiful. It made him sad to see her frowning.

He placed his hands on her waist and left a trail of feather light kisses from her ear to her neck, smirking to himself with satisfaction as her body melted back into his.

"You," He murmured, pressing a soft kiss behind her ear. "Look," his lips found her nape. "_Fine_."

Aria sighed, smiling as his words instantly made her feel better. She let Ezra hold for a few moments, before pulling away and deciding that she _really_ _did_ have to work.

With a swish of mascara and a dab of pink lip balm, Aria decided that she looked presentable enough for work. She scooped up her purse from on the couch.

"You're welcome to whatever you want here," She told Ezra, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll be home at five."

"My place?" Ezra suggested, leaning against the wall. "I'll cook dinner for us."

"Your place is fine. Just please don't cook." She teased.

"Grilled cheese it is." Ezra decided.

"Sounds good."

PLL

When Ezra finally got to work, he sauntered into the dated staff-room with a smile on his face. The smell of warm coffee and doughnuts greeted him, improving his mood even further.

Miles was seated next to the coffee machine, and Ezra tried to stifle a laugh as he noticed there was doughnut powder on his face. The large man gave Ezra a strange look, to which Ezra blatantly ignored.

"Did you know that there's a journalist coming in today?" Miles said suddenly, catching Ezra off guard. Miles raised his bushy eyebrows. "She wants to meet with Aria and I."

Ezra made a face. "No, Miles. I didn't know that. Isn't it early to be generating interviews?"

"The book is almost ready for print." Miles said smugly. "I'm sure Ms. Montgomery has already told you all about that."

Ezra knit his eyebrows. No, she hadn't told him. As far as Ezra knew, there was still a great deal of editing to be done. The book wasn't nearly ready for print.

"Well," Miles continued, seeming to really be enjoying this new form of power he held over Ezra. "She wouldn't have any reason to tell you, really. I mean, since I've taken over _this_ job you two barely see each other anymore, right?"

Ezra gulped. _What did he want?_

"Aria and I see each other a nice bit, actually." Ezra stated firmly, attempting to get his point across.

"Oh," Miles said, his face so serious the Joker would have scolded him. "How nice."

"Yeah," Ezra poured himself a cup of coffee from the Tassimo machine. "It is."

"Ezra," Miles called, staring at the older man. "You aren't dating her, are you?" Miles already knew the answer; he just wanted to see how Ezra would answer.

Ezra scowled. "That's no business of yours, Miles."

Miles smirked. "So you _are_." He shot Ezra a condescending smirk. "I wish you two the best of luck, then."

Ezra licked his lips. "Why would you say that?" He asked dryly.

Miles sighed, staring down into his mug of coffee. "If the media finds out that Aria is dating the man that decided to publish her, I think we both know what she'll be labeled as."

"And what would that be exactly?" Ezra spat.

"A fraud." Miles said it almost triumphantly. "People are going to think she's phoney. The media will eat her alive. No one is going to buy her book."

Ezra gulped. He knew better than to trust Miles, though couldn't help but understand the point he was making. The media was cruel when it wanted to be. And what if Aria's book didn't sell because of it?

_It would all be his fault. _

Ezra suddenly felt overcome by the conversation. He left Miles sitting there as he trudged away, dumping his full cup of unfinished coffee into the wastepaper bin. It felt like the entire world was crashing down onto his shoulders.

If Aria's dreams were going to come true, he would have to leave her.

PLL

Brooke Hale was one of the top journalists in Philadelphia. Her articles and blog posts were read my thousands upon thousands; enamoured for their truths, and the shocking discoveries they shamelessly revealed. Brooke loved her job; almost a little too much. Certain individuals feared her- she had a nasty habit of uprising conflict. Of creating _controversy_. Her famous line was cliché, though got her point across very effectively.

"If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear." Brooke said to Aria, who was currently fidgeting nervously in her seat. It was her first interview ever- and it had been sprung on her so very unexpectedly. She'd had forty minutes to get ready, not to mention try and prepare what she'd say. Aria wasn't good with being in the hot seat.

Aria smiled. "Well, I certainly have nothing to hide." _Did that make her sound suspicious?_ Aria felt the same way she did when she left Walmart without buying anything.

_Just play it cool_, she chided herself.

Brooke smiled, running a hand through her bushel of red curls. "Well, let's start with inspiration. What gave you such a great idea; what put such a story in your head?"

Aria gulped. "'I don't know-" Aria began, only to be cut off by Brooke.

"Was it heartbreak? Were you wronged in the past?"

Aria bit her lip. "I-"

Brooke whipped out her notebook and started scribbling madly. "You're awfully quiet, Aria." She narrowed her bright green eyes. "Shy?"

Aria stared blankly, very intimidated. "The story idea came from a heartbreak that I endured a few years ago. I'm not sharing details, but-"

"Ooh," Brooke tilted her head. "You don't want to throw _him_ under the bus. I get it. Do you still feel for him?"

"No," Aria sort of snapped, feeling a little defensive. Where was Miles? He was supposed to be in here with her. "I don't have any feelings for him anymore. None." Aria shook her head, looking half-disgusted.

"Why the change of heart?" Brooke wasn't even looking at the notebook as she scribbled. "According to what I know about the book the main character is madly in love with the antagonist."

"I have a new boyfriend now." Aria explained, side-glancing towards the door.

Brooke's eyes lit up like a set of Christmas lights. "A boyfriend?"

"Yes, a boyfriend."

"Does he write as well?"

Aria bit her lip and smiled. "You could say that."

"What does he do for a living?" Brooke asked, peering back to Aria.

"He's a publisher," Aria muttered. "He works here at Deacon's."

All at once, Brooke Hale stopped writing and shoved the pen behind her ear. She stared at Aria intensely, scrutinizing her every blink.

"What?"

Aria shrugged. "He works here,"

"Interesting," Said Brooke, pressing her fingers to her bottom lip. Aria wasn't sure if she was talking to herself. The woman stood up from where she'd been leaning against the desk and paced over to the windows.

Aria suddenly felt like she was about to be interrogated.

"Is he nice?" Brooke asked, staring out the floor-to-ceiling length window at the city below them. _Is he nice _didn't sound like a very journalist-y thing to say.

Aria smiled and blushed, picturing her beautiful Ezra. "He's wonderful." She murmured.

"How wonderful?" Brooke continued, her question's pace regaining its primary stamina. She pulled the pen from her ear and started writing again.

"He-"

"Who has he published? Is he _your_ publisher?"

"Yes,"

Brooke stopped again, string straight at Aria. "He's _your_ publisher?"

Aria gulped. _That wasn't a bad thing, was it?_

"Yes, he is."

"That's very interesting," Brooke mused, clicking her tongue. "When did you two start dating?"

"A few weeks ago," Aria answered, knitting her perfect eyebrows together. This interview was becoming very personal; Aria didn't like the atmosphere.

"And had you or had you not decided if you were going to publish with Deacon's at that point?" The pen in the journalist's hand moved over the notebook quicker than Aria thought possible. She glowered at Brooke, not wanting to answer anymore of her questions.

"Why is that even relevant to the conversation?" Aria shot towards her.

"It's just ironic. The fact that you were published here; and you made the decision _so_ quickly. Did dating your publisher have anything to do with the decision to publish _here_?"

Aria gasped. "What? No! I wouldn't-"

"I'm not talking about _you_ princess," Brooke snapped. "I'm just asking you a question. Him- your publisher and boyfriend. Are you sure that the little romance he conjured up with you wasn't just to ensure you'd publish with Deacon's?"

Aria's mouth fell agape, ready to defend Ezra with whatever means possible. But as her mouth fell open, Brooke's word sunk in.

_Ezra had asked her out before she'd made up her mind. _

No. It couldn't be true. Not in a million, billion years would he do that to her. He'd thrown her a party; he'd told her that he loved her and that he'd be here for her forever. It was impossible. Completely impossible.

But suddenly she remembered that day she'd signed the deal. Ezra had been there.

_"Our final offer is this." Deacon sniffed dramatically and pushed the notepad towards Holden. "175 thousand dollars up front as advance. Seventeen percent royalty, once 175 thousand dollars in books have been sold."_

_Holden looked at Aria, tilting his head as to tell her that the decision was hers._

_Aria looked at Ezra, who raised an eyebrow, grinning._

No. Aria stopped herself there. She had made up her mind about publishing a while ago, so why would he have stuck around so long? Ezra loved her. Ezra _loved_ her.

And there was no way Ezra would do that to her. He loved her, and _that_ she had confidence in.

"I'm finished here," Aria said sternly, standing up from her chair. She slung her bag over her shoulder and turned for the door. "And don't you worry. I'll make sure I tell Ezra a big hello for you."

With a sly wave, Aria opened the office door, let out a deep breath, and left Deacon's Publishing.

PLL

The tumbler of scotch is Ezra's glass only made his mind foggier, though Ezra couldn't seem to put it down. He'd been thinking since he'd talked to Miles that day, and the only solution he could think of- that would be the best for Aria- was that he had to break up with her. He had to break her heart; not to mention his own.

If he told her the truth, there was a chance that she'd refuse to publish with Deacon's. Although the contracts had been signed, there were ways around the rules. Aria could back out just for their relationship, but then her dreams would be derailed. He wouldn't cost her her future. Not her dreams.

Then there was the possibility that they could keep their relationship on hiatus. But with that came the issue of the people that already knew about them. What if someone let the information slip? He also knew that he wanted more for Aria. If their relationship were to remain a secret, they couldn't go out in public. He wouldn't be able to hold her hand or take her to the movies; and her thought she deserved better. It would be easier for the both of them to just move on then to deal with all of these complications.

And so now Ezra lay on his back on his couch, wallowing in the realization of living life without her. He didn't know how he was going to function anymore. Tears gathered in his eyes and he covered his face with his hand, feeling the devastation wash over him.

Right on cue, the phone rang. Ezra groaned, then gasped, realizing it was four-thirty. The phone call could only be coming from Aria.

His thumb hovered over the button for a minute before he answered the call, and as soon as he said hello, his whole world fell apart.

"_Hey babe!" _Aria said cheerfully_. "How was your day?"_

"It was okay," Ezra choked out. His hands began to shake.

"_So I was thinking about tonight, and-"_

"Aria," Ezra cut her off, his voice was raspy and heavy. He could feel the tears. "I don't think tonight is going to work out."

She took a moment to respond. "_Okay_," She said wearily. "_We can reschedule. No problem_."

"No, Aria," Ezra knew he couldn't beat around the bush. He had to do it fast like a band-aid. "I don't think _this_ is working out."

The silence on the other end of the phone was the most painful thing Ezra had ever endured.

No. The dial tone when she _hung up_ was the most painful.

Ezra flopped onto the couch again, letting the tears flow over his waterline and onto his shirt. He scooped up his tumbler of scotch and took another powerful drink, praying that it would just make the world go away.

PLL

Aria Montgomery had always tried very hard to be a patient, understanding individual. She wasn't one to jump to conclusions; to make up her mind on matters of opinion without a fair quantity of deliberation. She had a father who'd raised her doing things like such; and Aria swore she'd never be like it.

But today? Right now? She could throw all of those self-promises into the fiery gates of _hell_.

Because nothing could make things any different. Nothing could make things any better. There was nothing on the face of this planet could change her mind right now.

Brooke Hale was right.

Ezra's _I love you's_, had all been a lie.

**PLEASE DON'T EAT ME.**

**I PROMISE THAT NOTHING IN THIS STORY IS PERMANENT. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL COME VERY SOON.**

**CAN I ALSO JUST CLARIFY THAT THIS WAS PHYSICALLY PAINFUL FOR ME TO WRITE AND I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN. BUT I PROMISE I WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY. VERY SOON. **

(Follow HaleStorms26 on Twitter and I will love you forever)

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. WHEN I AM HAPPY GOOD THINGS HAPPEN. SO REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Underestimation Of Denial

Chapter 9

But I've never felt this feel so heavy, and I've never felt this feel so low. Yeah, it is a wake inside my whole soul, but you are my strength I won't stand alone.

-Wonder-Dummied, Brooke Waggoner

Aria Montgomery was lost.

Her bed had once been a comfy, welcoming place where she could sleep, read, write and just forget about the world for a few hours.

But now, it felt like a desolate barren field, where she lay lonely and lost.

_Her Ezra was gone._

But what was worse, was that he'd never really been there at all. He'd played her like a deck of cards. He'd already won the game, and now she'd been just shoved back into the junk drawer like- _junk_.

_Damn- even her creative juices were staunched._

Ezra had been there beside her just last night. He'd held her tightly, he'd kissed her and told her that he loved her. He'd stopped her tears- he made her feel happy and fulfilled and comfortable with herself. She really thought he was different. _A part of her thought Ezra was the one._

And now he was gone. _He didn't want her anymore._

Aria buried her face in her hands and cried even harder, biting her lip so hard she tasted the tin-like flavouring of her blood. Her hand reached out across the bed, and her hand found the navy shirt he'd worn the night prior. He'd left the shirt that morning, with a sticky note attached.

"_Just in case you don't have anything to wear." _It had read. Aria had never felt so sad. It didn't make sense. How could he seem so desperately in just with her, and then throw it all away so easily?

She clutched the shirt to her chest and cried, breathing in the sweet smell the soft fabric carried. She loved that sweet smell- his body wash. It smelled like Ezra. It smelled like _her Ezra._

A sudden wave of anger washed over Aria, and she sat up in a haste. She balled up his shirt, as one would a sheet of paper, and flung it across the room with maximum force. It hit the wall and fell to the floor, the actions making Aria cry even harder. She jumped from the bed and scooped up the shirt as if it were a fragile child she'd thrown. She grasped the shirt and hugged it to her again, eyes streaming. This was torture.

_Please, Ezra. _She mentally begged him, desperately. _Please don't leave me._

PLL

Brooke Hale sat in Miles office, arms crossed over her chest. She _wasn't_ happy.

"I just don't understand why you're so obsessed with them." She snapped, chewing the inside of her cheek as she glowered towards the ugly man in front of her. "I felt _so_ bad convincing Aria those things I did. If it ruined their relationship Miles, I swear-"

"Brooke, I didn't pay you to analyze what I asked you to do." Miles snapped, pushing a mix of bills across the desk towards her. "I asked you to put thoughts into Aria's head. I'm taking care of the rest."

Brooke shook her head. "I don't know why you feel the need to do what you do. Why can't you just let them be happy? The media isn't going to care who she dates. That's bullshit. Why do you really care?"

Miles shook his head. "It started out as unprofessional." He shook his head in disgust. "And now it just pisses me off."

Brooke let out an exasperated sigh. "You're an idiot, Miles. You know that right? You're doing all of this because it bothers you."

Miles shrugged. "I didn't pay you to have an opinion, either."

But Brooke _did_ have an opinion. And that opinion was going to fix the mistake she had made.

PLL

Ezra was sitting at his desk, writing aimless stanzas of sappy poetry in his journal that sat before him. How he had managed to get himself up out of bed and dressed- let alone to work, he didn't know. But here he was, dying silently in a pit of perpetual misery.

All he could think about was Aria. It had been over twelve hours since he had seen her last, but he missed her more than anything else. He missed her smile, her laugh, her eyes- thinking about those beautiful hazel eyes made his stomach hurt. He missed the way she teased him. The way she smelled like strawberries. He was absolutely, downright _miserable_ without her.

The sound of a knock at the door reverberated through Ezra's office, and his navy-blue eyes shot up. He'd instantaneously figured it was Aria, by reflex of course, but dropped his gaze as he realized it was Emily.

Ezra knew what was coming. He was about to get an earful from Aria's best friend, telling him in multiple ways what a horrible person he was. He considered telling her to leave; he wouldn't be able to stand the rant. He already felt bad enough.

"Hey, Ezra," Emily said, voice soft. It surprised him that she wasn't yelling yet. Perhaps she didn't know about the breakup?

"Emily," Ezra clapped his journal shut. "How are you?"

"Not so good," Emily mumbled, taking a seat in front of Ezra's desk. She looked reluctant. "Hanna told me about Aria." She paused for a moment. "How could you do that to her?" Emily's face was contorted with confusion and sadness. "How could you use her like that when you know how much she loves you?"

Ezra felt the tears rushing to his eyes, and blinked rapidly to try and conceal them. But it didn't work, and a single strand of a salty tear streamed down his face.

"Ezra," Emily gasped, rising into a standing position. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I didn't want to leave her- Emily I _didn't_," He began to ramble, but Emily rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But I had to." He squeaked.

"What do you mean?" Emily knit her eyebrows.

"What do _you_ mean?" Ezra asked, confused. _They broke up. No one else was supposed to know the reason why._

"Don't play dumb, Ezra." Emily snapped, shaking her head. "You know what you did to her."

"I know that, Emily. But why would you say I _used_ her?"

"Aria figured out that you were only dating her to make sure she published with Deacon's." Emily raised an eyebrow. Ezra made a face, completely oblivious to anything she was saying.

"_What_?" Ezra gasped.

Emily's angered expression ceased then, and she stared at Ezra. "Then why _did_ you break up with her?"

Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose, the words almost painful to hear.

"Oh my god," Emily said, as if everything was suddenly clicking together in her mind. "It was Miles. Wasn't it! Did he make you break up with her? That's why he wanted me to find out!"

"No," Ezra shook his head sadly, wishing that he had someone like Miles to blame. It was in fact, that the world that had gotten in the way. "It was everything. I didn't leave her because someone made me. I just wanted better for her."

Ezra proceeded to explain the situation to her, of what had happened. Emily listened intently, growing more and more confused. When Ezra finished the story she was still watching him, her face a blank deadpan.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Emily snapped. "Why would you even begin to listen to Miles, Ezra?"

Ezra shrugged. "He made sense."

"No. Do you really think people are going to care who Aria's dating? Come on Ezra, use your head."

Ezra's head snapped up from where he'd been looking at the desk. "Wait," He said nervously. "Why does _Aria_ think I broke up with her?"

Emily sighed. "She had a meeting with a journalist yesterday. _Brooke Hale_."

Ezra nodded. From working at Deacon's, they were both very familiar with the dedicated journalist. She came around the office very often, normally to do interviews with authors, advertise new books, etc.

"Brooke put those things in her head about you not caring about her. She must have convinced Aria that it was true."

Ezra felt a sharp pang of painful guilt hit him deep in the stomach. "And when I broke up with her last night…" Ezra buried his face in his hands. "She believed it."

Emily sighed sympathetically. There was a long, sad silence before either of them spoke next.

"I have to get her back, Emily." Ezra whimpered. "I just have to."

PLL

Brooke Hale waltzed into the editing room of Deacon's Publishing, where she was happy to find Aria, tapping savagely at the computer keyboard.

She'd been called into work at short notice to re-write chapter twelve, and was currently busy doing so. Aria hadn't really spoken to anyone that day, which was what had led to Brooke looking for her; she was going to fix things, one way or another.

"Aria?" The red-haired journalist called into the room, watching as Aria's head turned to face her. Aria didn't look happy to see her.

"What is it?" By the monotone soprano of Aria's voice, it wasn't hard to tell she was upset. Brooke couldn't help but feel guilty; Miles plan had worked, and she had been the one to execute it.

"I have a question." She said gently.

Aria nodded. "Fire away."

Brooke snatched up one of the chairs from an adjoining desk and sat down in it next to Aria. She waited a second before asking her, not wanting to word it incorrectly and insult her.

"Did you and Ezra break up?" She asked, watching in alarm as Aria's breathing grew laboured and her bottom lip buckled. She bit it to try and stop crying.

"You were right," Aria mumbled, turning away slightly to try and stop the flow of tears in her eyes. She was still unbelievably raw from even the idea that Ezra didn't want her anymore.

Brooke had never felt so guilty in her life. "Aria, I-"

"No, Brooke." Aria snapped, now more angry than upset. She pushed herself out from the desk and stood up. "Ezra Fitz is a lying, scheming, no-good, using- _ass_." She began to march to the door. "And I'm going to tell him that. Right now."

"Aria, wait!" Brooke called after her as Aria hurried out of the office's door. The journalist sprang up from her seat to chase after her.

PLL

"Why don't we all meet up and you can tell her the truth?" Emily suggested as she and Ezra brainstormed ideas. "The girls and I can make her listen."

Ezra nodded, opening his mouth to say something. He was silenced though, as his office door swung open and in marched Aria, looking like she thirsted for blood.

"How could you!" She shouted at him, coming to stand in front of his desk. She placed her hands on her hips and glowered at his face, not caring who was watching. "I told you everything. I believed every word you said to me and I couldn't wait for the future I wanted to spend with you. And in return I get surprised by finding out you're the biggest bastard on the face of the earth, that only cares about one thing; himself. So you can take my damn novel and eat it if you want to but I will never, ever-"

She was suddenly silenced; because Ezra's hands were holding her face and his lips were crushed to hers.

She pushed him back with a forceful punch, cheeks burning with embarrassment as she realized Emily and now Brooke were also in the room. She looked just about ready to strangle him.

"Aria," Brooke said, looking sheepish. "We have to explain something to you."

It took them all a good ten minutes to convince her to stay and listen, and then another fifteen to even stress to her the honesty that was behind Ezra's actions. They took turns explaining the complications of the story, and Brooke explained how it was Miles that had paid her to say the things to Aria, and also the one to feed the lies to Ezra.

"I didn't want to leave you." Ezra said, tears welling in his eyes as he approached her slowly. This was even more painful than to not have her near him; the idea of her hating him and being within kissing distance of him. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her and never let go. "And I never would even think about using you. For anything. I meant it when I said that I loved you, Aria. I love you more than life itself and I only wanted what was best for you and your future."

Ezra took a gentle hold of her soft, manicured hands, staring into her glazy eyes. Those beautiful orbs of murky hazel muted the pain in his heart. He wanted to cry himself, but decided against it. He had to be strong for her.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about things first," He whispered, inching closer to her more and more slowly. "I didn't want you to do anything that could have affected your book." His face was only an inch from hers. Her breath caught, and he could slowly see the guardedness in her eyes fading away. "I only wanted what was best for you, baby."

Aria blinked, sending a tear down her cheek. Through habit, Ezra brushed it away with his thumb.

"Forgive me?" Ezra whispered. His lips were inches from hers.

Before he could ask again, she threw herself towards him into a tight, suffocating bear-hug. She crushed her small body against his, and he squeezed her in his arms as tightly as possible. She sniffled into his shoulder, revelling in the feeling of having him against her again. She missed him so much that it hurt; and having him back was the best feeling in the whole world.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled into his ear. "For jumping to conclusions. And for yelling at you. And for calling you a bastard."

Ezra didn't respond. Instead he blinked the hot tears of joy away and pressed a firm kiss to the side of her head. "I love you, Aria."

When they broke apart, Brooke and Emily were smiling brightly.

"I should be the one apologizing," Brooke said warily, the guilt in her stomach dissipating.

"_Miles_ should be the one apologizing." Emily corrected. "That man is the lowest jerk I've ever met."

Everyone fell silent for a moment, and Aria slid her arm around Ezra's waist.

"Wait," Said Brooke, eyes lighting up with a new idea. "Who's interested in getting in on a little game called Kick Miles' Ass?"

"What?" Aria asked, grinning. "You mean get him back somehow?"

Everyone is the room smiled in synchronized satisfaction.

"I have a blog." Brooke smiled deviously. "And I'm not afraid to use it."

**You're welcome.**

**For those of you who were wondering why I broke them up, here's a hint to why:**

**The next chapter is going to make you guys really happy. And in order for said coming events to partake, something big had to happen in their relationship in order to provoke them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 10

_The Underestimation Of Denial_

_Chapter 10_

_Every now and then the stars align; boy and girl meet by the great design. Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones? Everybody told me love was blind; then I saw your face and you blew my mind. Finally, you and me are the lucky ones, this time._

_-Lucky Ones, Lana Del Rey_

"Are you sure about this?" Aria asked Brooke nervously, fiddling with the nail polish on her fingernails. "I feel like this might be a bad idea."

Brooke scoffed. "Do you really need _more_ motivation, Aria?"

Aria nodded. "Make me hate him even more. Then I won't feel guilty for doing this."

Brooke snickered. "This morning he yelled at the new intern for ten minutes because he screwed up his coffee order. The poor kid didn't know what hit him."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Good work, Brooke. I hate him more than I thought possible."

They both snickered, before Brooke pressed the mini digital camera into Aria's hand. "You can get a good shot, right?"

"I should be able to. Just keep him distracted."

"Aria, where there's doughnuts, there's a distracted Miles."

Aria laughed melodiously, peering into the staffroom window to where Miles was sitting in his usual spot by the coffee machine. He was wearing a too-small beige suit and a god-awful orange tie. The horrid ensemble looked almost comical. Scratch that- it looked hilarious.

"You know the plan, right?" Brooke assured, running a hand through her wild red hair.

"You and Ezra get him upset. I snap the picture." Aria smiled deviously. "And then it goes viral."

"And bingo was his name-o."

Aria and Brooke shared a brief high five, before splitting up. The staffroom had three different doors, allowing both Aria and Brooke to sneak in inconspicuously. Ezra was already in there, nonchalantly sipping on his Starbucks cup and chatting with Emily. Everyone was in on the plan, and if all should go according, Miles wouldn't suspect a thing until the right time.

Aria entered the staffroom silently, holding her breath in hope that no one would notice her. Thankfully, no one did, and she slunk to the corner, concealing her small body behind a plant.

"Ezra?" Brooke called as she entered in through the opposite door. Ezra looked up from where he'd been chatting with Emily and smiled sadly at Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke." His tone was solemn, and he was very convincing.

From Aria's place behind the plant, she smiled. It made her feel guilty that she ever doubted his loyalty. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. And, he was hers.

"I heard about you and Aria." She said, approaching him slowly. Miles' nosy head shot up at her words.

Aria raised the camera slowly, and switched it on. This was where her photography skills could finally come in handy. She glanced at Miles, who was quite obviously listening in on the conversation. Aria was even more delighted to see that once again, Miles had doughnut powder in his beard.

"Yeah," Ezra muttered, shaking his head sadly. "She left me. Someone planted the idea that I was using her in her head. She didn't want to try and hear any sort of explanation, or any kind of excuse." Ezra hung his head.

Aria noticed from her peripheral vision that Miles was half-smirking, as if he was proud of the job he'd done.

Brooke gave Ezra a sad look, then sat beside Emily in the chair. "Ezra, I think that this may partially be my fault." She said, refusing to meet his navy orbs.

Aria chortled softly to herself at the realism behind their acting. They were comically convincing.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked, an edge of anger rising in his voice.

"I may have misled Aria." Brooke said, extending a hand towards Ezra to show she wasn't finished speaking.

Aria noticed that Miles' smirk had dropped, and his new expression was unreadable. Not humorous, but still not fully readable.

"But, I may be able to help you get her back." Brooke's voice was slightly lower this time, to avoid any unwanted listeners.

Aria watched as Miles nonchalantly stood up from his spot and began to walk slowly towards where Emily, Ezra and Brooke sat. Aria readied the camera, angling the shot straight to his meaty face.

Ezra stared at Brooke, google-eyed. "You would help me? I have to get her back."

"Did you hear about the new policy the board and I have initiated?" Miles said as he ignorantly jumped into the conversation. To anyone who didn't know Miles Deacon, they could be rest assured a bad first impression.

Ezra, Emily and Brooke looked up at him, faces bad at masking the irritation they felt welling up inside of them.

"Staff relationships," Miles continued, ignoring their glares. "Are no longer to be tolerated."

Everyone paused, appearing to be lost. Even though he hid it well, Aria saw the glint in Ezra's eye as his curly head filled with an idea.

"Well, Mr. Deacon," Ezra said, standing up from his place on the couch. He placed his hands on his hips and looked straight at the other man.

_Aria thought he'd never looked hotter._

"It's a good thing that Aria isn't a staff member, then isn't it." Ezra's smug grin was enough to make Miles' face turn cherry red. "Look, Miles. You may be my boss in the working field, but there is never going to be a time when I'm going to let you control Aria and myself, and what we choose to do. Your juvenile little plan failed." Miles looked like someone snatched his ice-cream cone. "And I don't know what you're trying to prove, or what you're trying to accomplish, but I have two things to say to you."

Miles face went from red to purple.

"Up yours." With that, Ezra spun on his heel towards the door that Aria had entered in through, and began to march towards it.

Miles whipped around, the action surprising considering his large size. His jaw fell open and he shouted obnoxiously at Ezra, "Ezra Fitz if you walk out of here I swear-"

And Aria snapped the picture.

Ezra didn't make it all the way to the door though. Instead, he waltzed proudly over to where Aria was hiding behind the plant, tugged on her wrists for her to come out. She did, sheepishly, and her cheeks flamed as Ezra placed a big kiss right on her mouth.

He turned around to Miles then and smirked. "I quit!"

Aria gasped, but didn't have time to comment on Ezra's rash decision when he proceeded to wheel her out into the deserted hallway.

"Ezra," She said, audibly concerned as he continued to pull her down to the end of the hallway. Once they reached the end he stopped, but pressed a finger against her lips.

"I know what I'm doing," Ezra whispered, smiling down at her. "If that idiot's going to run this place, I not about to stand here and be pushed around by him."

"But you need a job." Aria mumbled, losing herself in his blue eyes.

He brushed a lock of hair from her beautiful face and shook his head, chuckling. "The only thing I need is you."

With a sudden spark of uncontrollable lust, Ezra crushed his mouth onto Aria's as forcefully as he could. The kiss was spellbinding, and he couldn't control himself as he pushed her up against the wall. She ran her hands through his hair as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth. They didn't care if anyone was watching. For the first time in their relationship, nothing else in the entire world mattered.

PLL

That night, Aria and Ezra lay entangled on Ezra's couch, exhausted after hours of making up the time they'd lost together, and celebrated finally having Miles Deacon out of their lives. Aria wore nothing but his same navy long-sleeved shirt and her underwear, Ezra in only his boxers- it was a welcoming familiarity. Aria fingers traced languidly down his neck, down his shoulder and then across his warm chest. Her small hand came to a rest over his warm, beating heart, and she snuggled herself down further into his arms. She basked in the way their bodies fit together so perfectly.

Ezra's hand slipped under the hem of the shirt she was wearing, and he gently rubbed soft circles into the silky skin of her back. He ducked his head down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, revelling in the feeling of having her back with him again. Ezra knew he was a goner; that there was no way he'd ever fully be able to move on from Aria Montgomery if something like the past events reoccurred. He was completely enthralled by everything about her; everything she did, everything she said- it was moments like this that startled him into a realization of just how head-over-heels in love he was with her.

There were no words that needed to be spoken. All was forgiven and all they'd shared prior to the breakup had been restored. Aria let out a soft breath, staring up at Ezra through her bambi eyelashes. He was watching her face, as he normally did during these quiet moments.

He lowered his head again and captured her lips in another kiss, though this one much softer than the heated, passionate ones they'd shared not ten minutes ago. This kiss was one that said all the words they didn't need to speak. They could tell just how much they loved each other by the way they moved their lips. His lips pulled away from hers to place kisses softly against her cheek, then her jaw, then all the way down her throat- inch by inch.

He wouldn't be able to carry on without her kisses. He'd be a fool to even try. And to live a life without being able to touch her soft skin- hold her hand, snuggle her cuddly body close when he got cold…

Ezra knew that they'd only been dating for three weeks. He knew it hadn't even been a month- and that the books said that being in love took time. He knew that she'd been broken before, and her trust would only be fully recovered by time. But Ezra also knew he'd never felt anything as real as how he felt when he was with Aria. He knew every part of her dusty, mixed-up soul and loved every spec of it. He adored every inch of her beautiful body and longed to make her feel the same way about herself. He wanted to please her; give her the world. He wanted to father her children and come home to her every night. He wanted to kiss away her fears and pull the nightmares from her dreams.

And that was the night Ezra Fitz knew that one way or another, he was going to marry Aria Montgomery.

**Hi guise.**

**So firstly, I just wanted to once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews you've given me on this story. I really, really appreciate them, for reasons beyond how excited they make me. Thanks, guys, so much.**

**Secondly, I want to try and stay conspicuous, but if there is some way you'd like to see Ezra propose, I'd love to hear suggestions! You guys rock and I'd love to include your ideas. Just PM or tweet me!**

**Thirdly, this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, so sorry about that. I'll update soon. **

**And lastly, Miles gets the rest of the karma he deserves next chapter. **

**Love you all! Xo, Emily.**


	11. Chapter 11

_The Underestimation Of Denial_

_Chapter 11_

_Well then we'll see what they say and we'll do what they do, but that doesn't mean a goddamn thing.  
You can listen if you want, you can listen if you don't, yeah they'll talk, yeah they'll even sing._

_-Constant Conversations, Passion Pit_

Ezra glanced over his shoulder at Aria, who was still fast asleep, curled up on his couch from last night. He'd gotten up a little while ago and was now on his laptop, tapping mindlessly at the keyboard. Microsoft word was his best friend sometimes.

Many thoughts swirled around in his mind, and he tried to make sense of everything that was happening to both he and Aria, but as usual, his mind was blurry. There was so much he had to keep in mind. Although he wasn't going to center his attention around it entirely, he _did_ have to find a job. His position at Deacon's had paid him highly, and now he would have to get used to budgeting his money.

He glanced over at Aria again, watching her small sleeping form. She looked so cute when she slept; her face was free of worry and her body totally relaxed. The blanket she had covering her body had slipped off, and in pure concern he crossed the room to her to readjust it. He lifted the blanket and draped it over her shoulders again, just in time for her eyes to flutter open.

She smiled up at him, to which he responded by pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning sleepyhead," He mumbled, lowering his kiss to her lips. He brushed the tip of his nose against hers.

"Morning," Aria replied groggily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, glancing around the apartment. "What time is it?"

"It's eight-thirty." Ezra said, stretching his arms over his head. He yawned, realizing he was still pretty tired. He hadn't gotten a great deal of sleep last night with everything the busy day had thrown at him.

Aria slumped back against the couch. "I have work in a half-hour." She grumbled, closing her eyes. "And guess what?" She asked, turning her head to face him. "I'm not going."

Ezra snickered, pulling her against him into a tight squeeze. He kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you weren't a liar?" He teased, quoting her words from the other morning.

"_I've grown since then. And I've also learned sometimes the truth does more harm than a lie." _She smirked, and Ezra realized she was quoting her manuscript.

"You wrote that," Ezra murmured, running his fingers down her arm.

"You remembered that?" She said right after, turning up to face him.

"Of course I remembered that." He pressed another kiss to the side of her head. "I told you that I loved the book."

She couldn't help but blush, and nuzzled her face into his t-shirt-clad chest, revelling in the feeling of his fingers running through her hair.

"Ezra," She said after a moment, breaking the heavenly silence. He adjusted her in his arms, peering down at her face.

"You really didn't have to quit your job for me." She mumbled, tugging on a loose thread on the end of Ezra's shirt. "I mean, what are you going to do?"

Ezra saw the inevitable anxiety in Aria's eyes, and immediately tried to comfort her. "Baby," He cooed, tilting her chin up and meeting her beautiful eyes. "I have savings. And experience. I'll find a new job- and before long I'll be right back on tract." When her facial expression didn't change, he sighed. "Aria, look. I'm not about to work in a place that's run by someone like Miles Deacon. If he's going to be the one handling my money, than I'd rather not work there at all." He chuckled slightly, seeing the worried look in Aria's features finally fade. "And besides." He smirked his adorable grin. "Now we have more spare time." He raised an eyebrow, and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

Just as their lips met, a shrill ring sounded through the apartment, and Ezra groaned in irritation. "Now?"

Aria hopped up off of the couch towards the counter where her phone was ringing. She grabbed it and then looked towards Ezra, features enlightening even further. "It's Brooke!" She announced, before answering the call. "Hello?"

"_Miles Deacon is __**done**__._"Shesaid from the other end. "_Just go on my blog_."

Aria agreed eagerly, thanked Brooke, and then dashed over to Ezra's computer.

"She said the blog post was done." Aria announced, waking the computer from where it'd been flashing through pictures of mountains as Ezra's screen saver.

Ezra suddenly remembered what he'd been doing previously on the computer, and realized he'd forgotten to exit out of Word. He jumped up from the couch, but Aria beat him to it. She spun around, mouth teasingly agape as she prepared to torment him.

"The document is called _My Heart With You_," She giggled, unplugging the laptop from its charger and carried it over to him, prancing as she went. But, instead of teasing him further when she got there, she set the laptop down on the couch, climbed into his lap and pressed a big kiss on his mouth. "You hopeless romantic."

Ezra gripped her waist and kissed her again, trying to distract her from his flaming cheeks. She pulled away and smiled at him, biting her lip. "What's the story about?"

Ezra smiled, this time ready for Aria to be the one to blush. "You." He said shamelessly.

Aria sighed, eyes filled with love. She brushed her thumb across the slight stubble on his cheek, completely enthralled.

She looked away then, scooping up the laptop again as she opened Google. Ezra squeezed her hand as she opened Brooke's blog, the pair anxiously anticipating the answer as the page opened up.

On top of the blog's quirky layout was a picture; actually, not just a picture, a group of pictures. And every single one of them was of Miles Deacon in all of his glory.

The first was of Miles mid-yawn; the photo capturing his exquisite beauty dead-on. The second was of Miles half-way into a powdered doughnut, cheeks round and full as a chipmunk. The third was Miles writing an angry review to a manuscript, his face buckled into the strangest contortion either of them had ever seen; it was obviously his angry face. And lastly, in all of its glory was Aria's picture, which featured Miles' purple face in yelling position. The angle the picture had been taken in made it even more menacing. Each picture highlighted more and more of the features that made him a jerk.

Beneath the collage of pictures was a bright red caption, which read, "Is THIS the man you want publishing your book?"

Aria and Ezra threw their heads back, laughing hysterically as they read the following article. Brooke hadn't spared the details. She included every nasty thing that Miles had done, (not mentioning other people's names, of course), but she made sure to jab him in every opportunity. At the bottom, she ended the blog post with her signature line.

"_He had too much to hide. And so I gave him something to fear."_

Aria closed the laptop and pressed her lips to Ezra's; the kiss celebratory. She wound her hands around his neck.

"Wait," Ezra said suddenly, pulling away from her for a moment. "What about your book? You don't think he's going to do anything to it, do you?"

Aria shook her head. "He already announced it to the media. And besides- it's like you said. There are many other publishers interested in it if the worst was to happen."

Ezra smirked at her adorable optimism. He loved her _so much_.

"I was actually thinking about something." Ezra said, taking the laptop in his hands again. He clicked on his documents and opened something. "I wrote this a while ago and I was actually considering sending it in for publication."

Aria realized it was a ten page short story.

"Can I read it?" Aria asked eagerly, reaching for the laptop. She noticed Ezra blush and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it's wonderful."

Ezra smiled at her. "Alright." Aria beamed.

Their moment was once again interrupted as the Ezra's phone's ringtone blared through the apartment. Ezra and Aria groaned again, throwing their heads back in annoyance.

"I'm going to smash that phone," Ezra grumbled, marching over to it on his desk. Suddenly he froze, and rolled his eyes.

"It's Deacon's." Ezra said. "Miles Deacon's office."

PLL

Cornelius Deacon was probably the closest person to Santa Claus there was. He had a fluffy white beard and a bigger belly than his son. Cornelius was retired, but still held much more power than his son did in Deacon's publishing.

At only thirty years old, Cornelius Deacon had successfully started a publishing company. Thirty years later he had passed the reins down to his son Miles- but the decision wasn't an easy one. He'd never really considered Miles to be president criteria, but had been more or less obligated to do so when his wife, Mrs. Deacon, pressed the idea of the publishing house be a "family business".

But Mrs. Deacon's opinion quickly became irrelevant that morning. Not only had Cornelius seen the article on , but he had also found out that Ezra Fitz, Deacon's best publisher had quit because of Miles. Brooke Hale herself had called him and personally explained the sheer reasoning behind the semi-dramatic blog post. Now, very angry and very decisive, Cornelius had a job to do.

Without even knocking, Cornelius barged into Miles' office, and found his son sitting in a nest of scattered papers and tangled telephone wires. Miles was currently trying to do the work of both he, and what Ezra was supposed to do, but was failing with every phone call left unanswered.

"Miles Deacon." Cornelius boomed, Miles' face illuminating with fear of his father's harsh tone.

"H-hi Dad."

"Don't you 'hi dad' me," Cornelius snapped. "You know everything that you did wrong here." The older man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, Dad, I know what I did was stupid. But you have to admit that what Fitz did was totally unprofessional-" Miles was the same as always; ready with an excuse for everything.

"Miles," Cornelius said, cutting Miles off. His voice was strangely calm. "When I handed you the position as president of Deacon's Publishing, what did I tell you a company owner had to be?"

Miles rolled his eyes, feeling like he was a teenager getting lectured for sneaking out of the house.

"Responsible, organized and mature," Miles answered, face a deadpan. This was ridiculous.

"Ah." Cornelius bobbed his head. "And I think after this embarrassing episode of such a completely-" The older man racked his brain for a decent word, "Outrageous act of foolishness, you've proved to me that you are neither of these things."

Miles knit his bushy eyebrows.

"And therefore, you will no longer be running Deacon's Publishing." Cornelius broke the news as calmly as a cucumber.

Miles gasped, eyes bulging. 'You're firing me?! Your own son?!"

"Now, now. Settle down. I'm not firing you. I'm demoting you."

"Because of this one thing," Miles spat.

"Well that, yes," Cornelius said, pulling a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. "And because I found out that you've been working unnecessary luxuries into the budget."

Miles rolled his eyes again, gritting his teeth.

"You have been paying over four thousand dollars per year on staff-room catering!" Cornelius exclaimed. "And not to mention the fact that the numbers have dropped significantly since you took over. Miles, I really wish I didn't have to do this, but you just are not president material. I'm sorry."

Miles shook his head in an angered disbelief. "But just tell me one thing. Who's going to be taking over?"

Cornelius smiled. "Someone who has definitely earned their position as president."

PLL

Aria watched Ezra cautiously as he answered the phone. She bit her lip nervously, not really sure why Miles would be calling since Ezra had quit.

"Hello?" Ezra answered, voice warning.

There was a silence that continued, and Aria observed the wide spectrum of facial expressions that Ezra was making.

"Yes, sir." Ezra continued, face brightening. Aria found it odd that Ezra was calling Miles Deacon 'sir', especially after what had happened yesterday. She watched as a smile suddenly broke across his face.

"Good god," Ezra said, face illuminated. "Yes sir, just give me a call when." He finished the conversation with a 'thank you', and then hung up.

Very slowly he turned on his heel to face a very bewildered Aria. He couldn't stop the enormous grin that crossed his face.

"I was just offered the position to be the president of Deacon's Publishing." Ezra said, breathlessly. "Aria, the founder of the place wants me to take over the company."

An excited cry rose from Aria's chest, and she leaped off of the couch, bounding towards him. She jumped up into his arms, her legs twinning around his waist. Ezra poured a kiss into her, twirling her around as he did so.

"I'm so proud of you!" Aria gasped, pulling away from his lips for air.

"I love you so much." Ezra said at the same time.

They stared lovingly at each other, Aria unable to stop herself from smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. _She loved him so much too._

"Celebration breakfast?" He asked, thumb brushing over the skin of her outer-thigh.

She nodded, pressing her lips to his once more. "I vote Ihop." She said, jumping down from his arms.

Ezra chuckled, watching her as she dashed off to change into her extra set of clothes. As he made his way over to his dresser, she made her way to the washroom to get ready. He dug around in his t-shirt drawer but suddenly froze, hit with a new idea.

Ezra smiled giddily. He now knew _exactly_ how he was going to propose to her.

**Left you with a little bit of a cliff-hanger there ;) But don't worry, you'll find out the plan soon. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys liked it! I really wanted to do a fluffy chapter here because I have so much fun writing it, but I hope I didn't over do it! **

**Anyhoo thanks again for reader and pretty, pretty please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_The Underestimation Of Denial_

_Chapter 12_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow, my my my, give me love._

_-Give Me Love, Ed Sheeran_

Hanna Marin shot a mouthful of vanilla iced coffee straight across the table.

"_What?!" _She gasped, her crystalline blue eyes widening as she stared right at Ezra, who was sitting in chair the across from her. He wiped the side of his face with a napkin, flinching at the thought of Hanna's saliva covering his face.

The pair were currently at the Golden Bean coffee shop, where Ezra had asked Hanna to meet him earlier that day. Hanna really hadn't expected Ezra to call her; and her confusion had been growing until he had dropped the news and the question that lead to her spit take.

"You want to _marry_ her?!" Hanna said in disbelief, sheepishly handing Ezra another napkin. "Are you _serious_?"

Ezra bit his lip and nodded. "I love her, Hanna. More than anything. That's why your approval means so much to me."

Even though outwardly he appeared calm, Ezra was nauseatingly nervous. He knew that Hanna was probably Aria's _very_ best friend out of either three girls, which meant that Hanna's approval meant even more than Aria's mother's. It hadn't been an easy decision to call her that afternoon; in fact, Ezra had almost decided against it entirely. But in the end he had decided to just suck it up and get it over with.

Hanna sighed. "I know you love her. And I also know she loves you too." Although Hanna seemed to agree with Ezra's wish, there was a trace of hesitation in her voice. She peered down into her coffee, mentally trying to word the next phrases.

"But I'm not sure what Aria is going to say." Hanna's cerulean orbs met Ezra's. "You know what happened the _last time_ she went to a wedding."

Ezra felt like someone had punched him hard in the stomach. His eyes fell from Hanna's and he looked away, gulping to try and clear the lump in his throat.

Was he truly asking too much of Aria, much too soon? They had been dating for only four weeks. In fact, today was their first month anniversary. It had been only one single month; but the very best month of his very existence. One month had passed without cares, without worries- Ezra had allowed himself to completely fall in love with Aria Montgomery. He wanted to spend the rest of his months with Aria- the rest of his _life_ with Aria. His biggest fear was losing her; and perhaps that was why he was so eager to propose. He wanted to show her that he'd be here for ever; and that she had him wrapped around her finger. But at the same time, he didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready to fall through with.

"I just-" Ezra trailed off sadly. Maybe Hanna had a point. Maybe it was too soon, but he _could_ always wait, couldn't he?

"I just don't want to lose her, ever. I know how soon it looks, but I love Aria so much that it hurts. I want her to know that I'll always be here for her."

Hanna smiled, resting a hand over Ezra's. "Well, it's like I said. I don't know _what_ she'll say if you ask her. When were you planning on asking her?"

Ezra smirked. "In a month; when her book comes out." He took a long sip of coffee.

Hanna nodded eagerly. "It makes more sense, now that I know you're waiting a bit longer. That would be so sweet! How were you planning on doing it?"

Ezra beamed, shaking his head. "_That's_ a secret."

"I can keep a secret." Hanna said inching closer. "C'mon, Ezra." She poked him in the shoulder.

"Nice try." He chided, standing up to throw out his empty coffee cup. "But it won't work."

Hanna laughed, mock pouting in defeat. "Well, I give you my blessing, just for the record." But Hanna then added quickly, "Just don't break up with her again."

"I-" Ezra started, trying to explain.

"I know the story." Hanna rolled her eyes. "Just don't do what you think is best for her anymore. Or I'll end you."

"Good to know."

PLL

"Aria!" Ezra called enthusiastically as the petite girl pushed her way into his huge new office. She looked around, mouth agape, eyes wondrous as she took in all aspects of what used to be Miles Deacon's office.

Ezra had done a great deal of personalization to the room, from placing a few plants here and there, to putting up his own accomplishments on the walls, along with a framed cover of every book he had ever published. The last item was a picture of he and Aria at her party, displayed proudly on his desk.

"Wow," Aria gushed, taking a few more steps into the office. Her taffy eyes splayed over everything in the office, absorbing the new details. "It looks amazing, Ezra."

Ezra smiled at her, standing up to greet her. He pressed his lips to hers softly, before taking her hand into his. With a smile on his face, he pointed to a place on the wall that he'd purposely left blank.

"That's where your cover's going to go." Ezra murmured, revelling at the smile she shot him in response. He kissed her fingers one by one. "And whatever other books you write, I'll be sure to put up too."

Aria sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso for a hug. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," He said simply, running his fingers through her thick curls. "Why don't we call it a day and go home?"

"But it's only four-thirty." She mumbled, peering up at him.

"I'm the boss now, remember?" He raised an eyebrow. Aria laughed.

"Your place or mine?"

"How about yours? I'm in desperate need of groceries." Ezra admitted, chuckling. "And your bed is comfier than mine." He added, voice a whisper in her ear. Aria giggled.

"My place it is." She said.

An hour later, Ezra and Aria were seated on Aria's enormous couch again, trying to prevent spilling their plates of food over themselves. They'd picked up Thai takeout on the way home.

Aria yawned, letting her head hang back. She let her eyes flutter closed, sighing.

"You okay?" Ezra asked, noticing the purple bags under her eyes. She looked exhausted.

"Mm?" Aria mumbled. Ezra took her plate from her, realizing that she was already falling asleep. He set the food down on the coffee table, and pulled Aria into him. His lips found her forehead.

"You're tired," He observed. "You're _really_ tired."

"I haven't been sleeping well," She murmured. "And work has been really busy."

"You get the first half of your advance next week," Ezra said, happily. "So you won't have to work anymore."

Aria's hazel eyes popped open and she looked up at him quizically. "What?"

Ezra's eyebrows knit together. "You can quit."

Aria shook her head. "I don't want to quit," She said stubbornly, and he could hear the edge to her tone.

"Okay, okay." He cooed, smoothing a hand over her hair. He didn't want to make her upset. "You don't have to quit, but I want you to take some time off, okay?"

"I don't need to take time off." Aria pulled away from Ezra, standing up. "I don't need to."

He could sense the strain in her voice, but didn't understand why she was being so stubborn about this. Wasn't it everyone's dream not to have to go to work?

"You're exhausting yourself, Aria, and it's scaring me." Ezra said, watching as she crossed the room to her kitchen. She turned away from him, busying herself by rinsing the dishes in the sink.

"I'm fine, Ezra." She sort of snapped. "Why are you so determined about me quitting my job!?"

"Aria, relax-"

"Don't tell me to relax!" She yelled at him, turning her head angrily. He saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes and immediately felt impossibly guilty. He knew there was more to this argument than he knew about. Something was bothering her; other than her stubborn attitude.

He stood up from the couch and crossed the apartment, over to where she was standing. She was trying so hard not to cry.

Ezra reached out and grabbed her, holding her tightly against him. Aria resisted and tried to push him away, but after about two seconds she gave up. She stopped fighting and just let him hold her.

"What's wrong, baby?" Ezra murmured softly, swiping away her tears with his thumb. "What's really bothering you here?"

She held onto him with as must force her little body could muster up.

"I'm just- I'm _scared_, Ezra." She whispered, voice barely audible.

He tilted his head to look down at her, meeting her big doe eyes. "What are you afraid of?" He brushed away another stray tear, the pressure in his heart increasing.

"I don't know," She trailed off, nuzzling her face into his shirt. "I just- I don't think I'm ready to _not_ have to work. Maybe I'm not cut out to be the published author everyone expects me to be! _I'm just-_"

"Don't you dare say that again." Ezra silenced her before she could finish the sentence with stern eyes.

She looked away, catching her lip between her teeth. Ezra brushed his thumb over her cheek again, this time not to wipe away the tears but to soothe her. His hand slid up and down her side.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again until I'm blue in the face. You're Aria. You're my beautiful, talented, wonderful Aria, and you can handle anything. I know this is scary; and I also know that it's a lot to take on so suddenly. But I'm going to be here for you through everything, and you're going to exceed everyone's expectations just by being you."

Aria took a moment to respond, and when she did her voice was meek and feeble. "You promise?" She whispered, holding onto his hand and playing with his fingers.

"Forever and always," He whispered, breathing in her sweet strawberry scent.

PLL

Ezra lay in Aria's bed, propped up against the headboard. There was a book in his lap, one that Aria had had laid on her bedside table. It was _Winesburg, Ohio_- one of his very favourites. She was brushing her teeth, and through her open door he saw nothing but her dark silhouette in the distance of the hallway. She was pacing around the hall as she brushed her teeth; one of the habits he'd noticed she had.

The washroom light flicked off then, and she entered her bedroom, crawling into bed beside Ezra. The only light left on in the apartment was the lamp on her nightstand.

"What are you reading?" She asked softly, snuggling down under the blankets.

He tilted the book towards her, and she smiled. "I love this one." Ezra murmured.

"Me too," Aria canvassed, then paused quizzically. "Ezra," She said then, turning on her side to face him.

"Yes?" He set the book back down on the nightstand and shifted himself, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I was thinking about something." She paused, gyrating her lip back and forth across her lip like a saw. "I know it's kind of soon and everything, but, I mean we're together every night anyway," She was rambling sheepishly. "I know we haven't been together for very long, but- do you want to move in with me?"

Ezra's eye found hers, and surprised the both of them by forcefully pressing his lips against hers. They kissed feverishly; Aria because she figured it meant "yes" to moving in with her, but Ezra for a different reason.

Although he, as well as many others expected Aria to be the type of girl that wouldn't want to rush things, here she was doing just that. She _wanted_ things between them to progress quickly. She _wanted_ Ezra in as many aspects of her life as he could be in. She wanted a commitment.

Ezra sighed in pure, unadulterated bliss. He rolled onto his stomach and hovered above her, all the while not breaking their kiss.

"I," He pecked her on the lips once, "Would _love_," His kisses moved from her lips to her jaw, "To move in with you."

She giggled, sighing as his kisses moved down to her neck. "Wait," Aria murmured, slightly pushing him back. "Your place or mine?"

"Well, I already told you-" Ezra smirked, brushing his nose against hers. "Your bed is comfier."

Their lips reconnected once again then, and as many times before the night's conversation was ended.

**Hello world.**

**I apologize for the horrendous wait, I already know I'm a terrible person but school is just a hassle and ugh I just need to rant. **

**Anyhoo, there's chapter 12. SPOILER: Next chapter is going to make you lovely folks very pleased.**

**Please review, I really like having feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13

_The Underestimation Of Denial_

_Chapter 13_

_Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now, we won't let them see- but there's one thing left to do. Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way._

_-Marry Me, Train_

_Three Weeks Later_

There were only two remaining boxes sitting on the floor in the middle of Ezra's apartment. The two-room apartment had never looked so empty or so big. The windows were bare; missing his stacks of books and knickknacks he'd collected over the years. There was no longer a bed, a couch, a fridge, or anything else belonging to Ezra left besides the boxes.

Aria strolled into the room, finding Ezra standing in the apartment, looking over it one last time. She smiled, glancing around herself and noticing just how foreign the place looked with Ezra's things.

"You going to miss this little place?" Aria asked, placing her hands on her hips. She was wearing a pair of little denim shorts, and a t-shirt that was cut so it hung around the shoulders. June was here, warming everything along with it.

Ezra turned in to look at her, smiling. "No," He said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing's home to me without you."

She blushed, turning away. "Stop it."

Ezra chuckled, "Stop what?"

"Stop saying things like that just to make me blush." She migrated for one of the boxes, but realized it was too heavy for her to carry. Ezra laughed at her comment.

"Things like…" He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "When I tell you how unbelievably _hot_ you look in that shirt?"

Aria shoved him away, trying to fight off the redness in her cheeks. He grabbed her by the waist anyway and attacked her face with kisses.

They stopped at the sound of a cough, and the pair looked up to find Hanna and Emily in the doorways, laughing and shaking their heads. Emily, Hanna and Spencer were helping move Ezra's things into the truck, and had been notorious PDA invaders all day.

Ezra released her and the both of them blushed this time, scooping up one of the final boxes. They could lift it together, though it still was heavy. As they approached the stairs, Aria's knees were shaking.

"Dear lord, Ezra." She whimpered, dropping her end of the box when her arms couldn't take the strain on her arms any longer. "What is in that box?" She lifted the flaps and peered inside, laughing mechanically at what she saw.

Inside the box was a totally embarrassing stack of ceramic actions figures, each wrapped in individual sheets of tissue paper.

"My mother bought those for me when I was eleven to try and 'wean me off books' for a while." He snickered. "She wanted me to act like a typical 'boy my age' because wherever I went I had a book. She didn't like that. It's a good thing I kept them; they're worth a nice chunk of change."

Aria laughed, poking him in the shoulder. "You're such a geek."

"Take that back Montgomery," Ezra said, picking up the box on his own this time. "Or you might just wake up with an action figure and not me."

Even though she laughed and played along, Ezra noticed her flinch. He immediately felt guilty and ensured he was only kidding.

"I love you," Ezra concluded, pecking her on the lips as he continued to carry the box down to the moving truck. "Even though you don't like the Incredible Hulk."

PLL

In a nearly comical contrast to Ezra's, Aria's apartment had never looked so crowded. There were boxes and furniture and belongings of the both of them crammed into every nook and space they could squeeze stuff into. Aria felt like she and Ezra were on an episode of Hoarders.

Ezra placed his hands on his hips, staring at the chaos around them. He and Aria had some serious organizing to do, considering the fact that the little apartment could not hold both of their things. He watched as she chewed her lips, trying to mentally sort out a game plan.

"My couch has to go," Aria said, pointing to the enormous mess of cushions. "And so does my fridge." I astounded Ezra to think that last week Aria had collected eighty-seven thousand dollars as an advance and hadn't bought herself as much as a new couch. She had put all the money away, explaining that having big and fancy things was not everything in life.

"My bed can go." Ezra said then, pursing his lips. "And so can my coffee table and bookshelves."

"Oh yeah," Aria said, knitting her eyebrows together. "Where are we going to put all of our books?"

"I'm sure we'll manage." He chuckled.

Ezra was in a _very_ good mood today, mainly because last night had gone over much better than he'd expected it to. Last night had been the night that he'd called Byron Montgomery.

"_Hello?" The gravelly voice asked, three rings after Ezra had dialled the number. Ezra's stomach did a full-out back flip. _

"_Um, hello Byron. This is Ezra."_

"_Ezra," Byron said, and Ezra couldn't determine if his voice was enthusiastic or confused. "How are you?"_

"_I'm good, and yourself?"_

_The conversation dwelled, growing increasingly awkward by the second. There wasn't a whole lot to talk about, and Ezra was growing impatient. When an awkward pause ensued, Ezra took the opportunity to ask the question he'd really called to ask. _

"_Byron, I want to ask you something." Ezra said, voice slightly uneven. _

_Byron took a moment to respond, but then sounded very concerned. "Is Aria okay? What happened?"_

"_No, no." Ezra said hurriedly. "Aria's fine, she's great actually." Ezra sighed. Now or never._

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I was wondering if allow me the privilege of marrying your daughter." Ezra's voice was overly fast and unclear. He first assumed that was why it took Byron so long to answer._

"_Marry her," Byron said, voice rising. "You've been together for less than two months."_

"_I know, but I-"_

"_Is she pregnant?!" Byron exclaimed, voice etched in building anger. "Did you get her-"_

"_No!" Ezra cried, eyes widening. "I just love her so much; and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love Aria more than life itself."_

_Byron grew silent then, and Ezra inhaled deeply. _

"_I'm sorry for being short with you." Byron apologized after a moment. "I just can't watch her get hurt like she was again."_

_There was another silence, but Byron finally responded. "But I trust you, Ezra. And I don't think you would ever hurt her like that."_

"_No, sir. I wouldn't."_

"_And that's why I'm going to say yes. I would like to give you permission to marry my daughter, regardless of how long you've been dating." _

The conversation had left him giddier than he thought possible. He could barely keep the excitement to himself.

The morning after, Ezra had taken off from work. He'd spent the entire day arranging how he was going to do everything for the proposal; he'd even set up a plan to go to the mall to shop for the ring. A part of him wanted to ask Hanna or Spencer for help, but he wanted to do that part himself. Everything was going as planned and he just couldn't wait for the night to arrive.

"Aria?" Ezra asked, waking from his daydreams. She had disappeared into her bedroom again, probably sorting out his clothes and hanging them up in her small walk-in closet.

"Yes?" She answered, peeking her head out from behind the doorframe.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

Her eyes brightened. "Of course I would," She stepped out into the living room, trying to find Ezra's other suitcase. In her hands was a t-shirt; his navy blue, long-sleeved shirt that he'd been missing for quite some time.

"Where did you want to go?" Aria asked, spotting the suitcase across the room.

"How about the Italian place we went on our first date? You know, to celebrate moving in together?" Ezra tried to be subtle, but couldn't help but twitch. It was a good thing she was distracted.

"I don't care where we go." Aria said, turning to face him. She placed her hands on his stomach. "No where's special without you." She mocked his tone from earlier, giggled, and kissed him on the lips.

PLL

The Philadelphia Jewellery Store was a small, cluttered store that specialized in 'all things gold'. When you walked in, you immediately felt either blinded by the brilliant white lights from the display shelves, or overwhelmed by the price of the jewellery. Ezra, being Ezra, completely oblivious to the female regime, was completely unaware of what he was going to end up with. He could only pray that the service would help him out.

There was a lady standing behind the counter, with dark blonde hair and a glowing smile. She was little, even tinier than Aria, and wore a nametag that read, "Kate Lions."

"Hello, sir." Said Kate, resting her elbows on the display case. "And what could I help you with today?"

Ezra smiled. "I'm looking for an engagement ring," Ezra said, eyes scanning over the vast variety of rings under Kate's elbows.

Kate smiled brightly. "How sweet. What's the lucky girl's name?" Kate asked, and Ezra realized she spoke with an adorable Scottish accent.

"Her name is Aria," Ezra beamed, sighing in contentment. He loved saying her name.

"What a beautiful name. Do you have any ideas what Aria would like?"

Ezra shook his head. "She isn't one for fancy things." He clarified, and Kate nodded.

"Gold or silver?"

Aria was an old soul. She'd probably like gold more than silver.

"Gold."

"And diamonds?"

"Yes."

Kate glanced around in the display case until her fingers landed upon a glittering gold and diamond ring. It had a gold band, one beautifully cut diamond in the centre, and around that a bunch of tinier ones. It sparkled in the light of the shop, casting little white dots to appear all over the room. The ring _screamed_ Aria.

"That's beautiful." Ezra murmured, admiring the stones. "I think Aria would love it. Do you do engravings here?"

Kate nodded eagerly. "Indeed we do. We actually engrave on the spot."

Ezra wanted the ring to be engraved; he didn't care how much it cost. Aria was worth every penny he had.

"Great," Ezra said happily. "I'll take it."

Kate took the ring into the back room, along with the message Ezra had asked for. She said it would be ready in an hour, which gave Ezra just enough time to pick up the last item that he needed.

After a brief drive, Ezra pulled into the Deacon's Publishing parking lot. He hopped out of the car and dashed inside, going straight for the mailroom. Sure enough, waiting in his slot were what he'd requested. Ezra scooped them up and shoved the package under his arm, tossing a wave at Emily when he saw her, and then left the building as quickly as he'd entered.

When he got back to the Jewellery Shop, only twenty minutes had passed. Ezra figured he'd just wait there, but was surprised when Kate announced the ring had been finished early. She came out of the room with the little blue velvet box, and set it down on the display case.

"I think she'll love it." Kate said softly, prying the ring from the box. She tilted it to the side, showing Ezra the quote that had been engraved.

"_Love_; _It is the divine accident of life." _It had been his favourite quote from Winesburg, Ohio. Whilst he had been thumbing through Aria's beat-up copy, he'd noticed the exact one had been underlined in purple gel pen, as well as highlighted in orange. It seemed like the perfect thing to put on the ring. It had been laser-etched around the perimeter of the band, and was done in fine script. Ezra couldn't wait to put it on Aria's finger, should he be lucky enough.

The thought was enough for a jumble of nerves to strike him then, and he slipped the ring back into the box. Kate watched him, a confused look on her face.

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" She asked, noticeably concerned.

"Yes," Ezra mumbled, forcing a smile. "Everything is just fine."

Kate smiled. "Don't be nervous." She said, smiling softly. Ezra nodded and gulped.

"If she's enough to get nervous about, then I bet you love her very much. And if you love her very much, then I bet she loves you too." Kate's words were reassuring, and Ezra suddenly felt much more confident.

"Thank you." Ezra said, proceeding to pay for the ring. Kate only nodded and smiled, knowing she had helped him a great deal.

PLL

Words could not begin to describe how unbelievably nervous Ezra felt as he tidied his hair for the thousandth time. The burgundy sweater he was wearing went well with his dark jeans, and his clean shaven place was sweet with the smell of Aria's favourite cologne. It didn't matter how long he'd been standing there; he wasn't happy with his appearance. Tonight had to be absolutely perfect.

He could hear her shuffling around in the bedroom, getting ready for their date. She was either completely oblivious, or a really good actress.

"Ezra," She called out, peeking her head out from behind the door.

"Hm."

"Can you zip me up?" She asked, stepping out and turning around. She gathered her hair and held it up. His eyes lingered on the exposed skin of her spine.

Ezra walked over to her and placed one hand on her waist, pinching the zipper with the other. He slowly zipped up the dress, but not before kissing the back of her neck softly. He pushed her hair to the side and pressed his lips behind her ear, then to the junction of her shoulder. She shivered.

"Are you ready?" He murmured, lips tickling her pale skin. She giggled.

"Yes, are you?"

"Whenever you are, baby."

She smiled, turning to face him now. She leaned into his chest and kissed him chastely, smoothing a hand across his chest.

"Let's go," He mumbled, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it.

They grabbed their coats, Aria taking her purse of course, and the pair waltzed hand and hand towards Ezra's car. Even when they sat down in the seats their hands didn't disconnect; and in a comfortable silence they drove to the restaurant.

Ezra, by the time they reached the restaurant was a nervous mess. He had been mentally reciting the speech in his head, over and over and over again, to the point that he was growing tired of it. Aria seemed blissfully unaware of his nervousness, and continued to brush her fingers across his knuckles over and over again.

He tensed, suddenly, and Aria looked up at him worriedly. "You alright babe?" She asked softly.

Ezra sighed and smiled at her, nodding. "I'm fine," He turned off the car, and got out to open her door. She climbed out of the car and took his arm, smoothing the skirt of her cherry-red dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, and was snug at the top. Mid-waist, it became light and airy, falling to the knee in bunches of sheer cloth. It was simple, yet elegant.

The restaurant was surprisingly not crowded like Aria had expected. They were seated right away to a booth in the corner, and they climbed into the booth.

"What do you want tonight?" Ezra asked, glancing at the menu. There were many dishes to choose from, but still, the two of them unadventurously chose the same meals as the last time they were there.

The waitress came again and the conversation was quiet; though Aria looked like she was having a nice time. Halfway through her meal, Ezra decided it was time.

"Oops, I forgot my wallet in the car." He mumbled, flashing her a wide grin as he slid out of the booth. She knit her eyebrows, but nodded, allowing him to go out to the car.

As he made his way to his car, Ezra's body was trembling. He had never felt so nervous in his life. All he wanted was to make her happy; to make this the most perfect evening of her life. He wanted to ask her for her hand and do it justice. He wanted to make her feel like the most important, beautiful, special girl in the world; because as far as he was concerned, she _was_.

Ezra scooped the package off the backseat where he had concealed it, and once again went into the restaurant.

As soon as he saw her the knot in his gut released. He wasn't nervous anymore. The only thing that mattered was Aria, and Aria only. He loved her, and even if she didn't say yes tonight, she would when she was ready.

He approached the table slowly, watching her confused expression. He slid the package towards her, grin on his face.

"Open it." He said, trying everything in his power not to grab her hand or kiss her or touch her in some way or another.

With a dumbfounded expression, she slowly peeled back the paper shipping envelope that encircled the item. Aria pulled off the remaining paper, and her eyes shot up to Ezra's.

In her hands was the very first copy of _The Underestimation Of Denial. _In all of its printed glory, the book was beautiful.

The cover was black and glossy, the only design a single, tarnished wedding ring. The font was white against the black, which stood out like lightning. The book looked gorgeous- well, as gorgeous as a book could look.

Aria looked up at him, eyes filled with fresh hot tears. A smile was glued on her face and she could barely breathe.

"Ezra- I,"

"Open it," Ezra smiled, watching her lovingly.

Aria complied, but only then did she realize that something about the book felt off. It seemed almost- lighter than it looked, and Aria made a face as she opened the front cover.

As soon as she peeled it back, it collided with the table and Aria gasped; hands covering her mouth. Carved out of the centre of the book was a small slot, and in the hollowed pages sat the ring.

Ezra watched her, everything suddenly feeling surreal. He tipped the book to the side and the ring fell into his palm, then like in tradition he slid out of the booth and got down on one knee.

The entire restaurant suddenly grew silent, watching Ezra and Aria, eyes wide. It was then when Aria realized scattered along the various booths in the restaurant were Hanna, Spencer and Emily, all watching eagerly. She looked at Ezra, heart swelling, and eyes glistening as she watched Ezra's hands shake.

"Aria Montgomery," He squeaked, gulping as tears flooded his own eyes. "The moment you walked into my old office at Deacon's-" The speech that Ezra had written and practiced suddenly faded from his mind, and he couldn't remember the words. His throat ran dry, and he was so lost in her beautiful hazel eyes that any words were incoherent. He didn't need a speech. He needed to tell her exactly what she meant to him. Just like Kate had said, he loved her. He needed to show her that.

"I love you, more than any word in the English language could possibly begin to express. I love you, more than any action can portray or any kiss can describe. I love you so much that I get an ache in my chest when you let go of my hand. Aria, you are _everything_ that I could ever want, need, imagine- I know I'm rambling."

She shook her head rapidly and brushed a tear off her cheek.

"You make me feel like life is finally enough. Like I don't need to dream because reality is finally better than what I could even create in my mind. You give me everything I need by breathing and I can't live without you." A lone tear slid down Ezra's face. "Aria, would you give me the privilege of someday getting to call you my wife?"

There was a small silence that occurred, and Ezra was completely lost in her facial expression. Was she angry? Happy? He couldn't tell. But her silence was making him anxious and he suddenly hated himself for asking too much of her.

How could he be so stupid? How could he have made such a pathetic mistake? Ezra was so consumed in his own chiding, that the powerful blow to his body was a complete surprise; and before he had a chance to register what was happening Aria had her arms wrapped as tightly around his neck as physics could let her. She was crying, but he knew they were tears of happiness. She gasped in his ear and whimpered a barely audible, "Yes."

Reluctantly, he pushed her back by the shoulders, long enough to glance at her face to ensure she was serious. He snatched her hand and slipped on the beautiful diamond ring; a perfect fit to her finger. They paused, watching the diamonds sparkle in the fairy lights of the restaurant. They were both crying now, Aria to the point where she could barely breathe. He stood up then, took a step towards her and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you," She murmured. "I love you so much."

He squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let her go. "I love you too, baby."

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait, but I had a very busy week. But I love you all, and I appreciate you all very much. I promise to try and update quicker. Thanks so much for all of your support! Xoxox**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kate, Cami, Courtney and Caitlin. **

**-Emily **

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_The Underestimation of Denial_

_Chapter 14_

_I was so confused as a little child, trying to take what I could get, scared that I wouldn't find all the answers, honey. Don't make me sad, don't make me cry. Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why. _

_-Born To Die, Lana Del Rey_

Ezra opened his eyes to the ray of gleaming sunlight that drafted in through Aria's- his _and_ Aria's- bedroom window. He slammed his eyes shut in reflex to the brilliance, shifting around so that the beam of sunlight didn't come in direct contact with his eyes.

He felt Aria's small body squirm beside him, and glanced down at her, smiling in admiration of his luck. He tightened his arms around her middle and squeezed her softly, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Mm," She stirred, opening her eyes contently as Ezra's lips brushed against her throat. "Good morning,"

"Good morning," Her murmured, lips tickling her ear. "My beautiful _fiancé_."

Aria giggled, and wormed her left arm out from where it was tucked in between them. It was so surreal; the whole thing. Their relationship was moving so quickly, but she was loving every moment of it. She stared at the diamond glittering on her finger, then looked up to meet Ezra's loving gaze.

"I'll still never understand how I got so lucky," She breathed, brushing her hand against his cheek. Her thumb brushed across the morning stubble on his cheek. The cool gold of her ring tickled his sensitive skin.

"I ask myself the same thing every day." Ezra mumbled, leaning in to kiss her. Just as his lips brushed hers, she pulled away, pressing her index finger to his puckered mouth.

"Ezra," She said warily then, and he could feel the concern in her voice.

"Aria," He mimicked, trying to make her smile. Fortunately for him, she did. Perhaps he was finally on the verge of mending her confidence.

"Why did you?" She peeped.

"Why did I what?"

"Propose so soon?" Her gaze dropped from his eyes and she blushed, nuzzling her face into his chest to stop him from seeing the red in her cheeks.

"Aria, I-"

"I know you love me." She said, reassuring him with an eager look. "And I'm beyond ecstatic about the fact that we _are_ engaged." Her tone wavered then, and she sighed. "But why don't you drag your feet like any other guy would?"

Ezra shifted again and made her look at him. "Aria Montgomery." He said sternly. "Have I, or have I not made it perfectly clear to you that I _might_ just love you even a _little_ bit?"

She giggled.

He paused for a moment, gently tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't want to lose you. Not ever." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "And I wanted to show you that. I'm not stupid enough to drag my feet and be that lousy boyfriend. So, if I'm lucky enough to have you, I'm going to show you that every day of our time together."

By the way her arms tightened around his body, Ezra figured he'd gotten his point across.

PLL

An hour later, Aria and Ezra stood in the kitchen, the pair collectively trying to figure out the elaborate process that was instant pancakes.

"I'm pretty sure you just even out the water and mix." Aria said, squinting as she tried to read the instructions on the box.

And so they did just that, to achieve nothing more than what appeared to be diluted milk. Aria trudged over to the garbage bucket, and sourly sloshed the 'pancake' mix into the disposal.

"That's it, I'm done." She looked around at the still unorganized apartment, then groaned at the sight of the boxes. "Can we procrastinate fixing this mess a little longer and take the day for ourselves?"

Ezra, who was currently lacking a shirt, nodded eagerly. He popped a blueberry into his mouth -one that the pancakes were supposed to have contained- and wiped his hands off with a dishrag.

"What did you want to do today?" He approached her and smirked, enjoying the fact that the shirt he lacked, she wore.

"Well first of all, I think it's about time for breakfast." Her stomach growled, as if on cue. "And I was thinking we could go for a drive?"

He reached forward and kissed her softly. "I like that idea," He said.

An hour later, after they were dressed and fed of course, they loaded up the car and set off.

Today was Sunday, the sky an endless pool of brilliant blue. Ezra and Aria had decided that their drive would be in the outskirts of Pennsylvania, away from the city. There was beautiful countryside scenery, which Aria was looking forward to.

But, despite how unbelievably happy Aria was, there were still a few things on her mind. Questions, really. There were a few things that didn't really add up, and she needed to talk to Ezra about them. The drive would be the golden opportunity to ask him said concerns.

The windows were down, a warm breeze gusting in through the car. Aria inhaled a deep breath of the clean, sweet air, savouring the difference between here and the city. There was exactly one week until her book dropped. Only one week until everything was going to change.

Hell, everything had already changed. As time went by and things escalated, Aria found herself becoming less and less aware of her surroundings. Yes, things were changing, but she liked it. The feeling was nice; it felt right. Like she was finally where she was supposed to be. Maybe the idea of being an author wasn't that big of a deal; maybe it fit her well. Maybe she'd been fearing the worst before. And then again, maybe Ezra had played a key role in this process.

She turned from the window to look at him, smiling as she heard him humming along to some song on the radio. She placed her hand over his on the clutch, and squeezed it.

"Ezra," Aria said, biting down on her lip. "I was just thinking, and I realized something. Well, I realized it before, obviously, but I haven't asked you about it."

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked, pulling his eyes away from the road for a second to look at her. Her faced wasn't alarmed or worried, but there was sincere curiosity in her eyes.

"The only time you've ever really told me about your family was on our first date." She said. "I haven't even met your parents."

She noticed the way he nervously licked his lips, and immediately regretted asking.

"Ezra," This time her voice wasn't curious; it _was_ worried. "Ezra, what's wrong?"

This time, Ezra pulled his lip into his mouth and sighed. He moved his hand from under Aria's, just so he could hold it in his own.

"My family," He hesitated, and she gulped nervously, "My family isn't really in the picture anymore, baby." He squeezed her hand again, and she felt the nervousness in his body. Aria knit her eyebrows, heart sinking.

"What?" Her voice was barely a peep. "What happened?"

Ezra exhaled shakily, glancing at her again. "I should have told you sooner; I meant to," He rambled. "I just didn't _want_ to."

"Ezra, talk to me." Aria cooed. "I'm not upset."

Ezra nodded, really trying to continue. "When I was eight, and my brother Wes was a baby, my parents divorced. It was ugly, Aria. I remember the fighting; even today. They fought over custody, money, belongings- anything. It was a wonder they came out alive.

"My mother is more vain and self-absorbed than anything I've ever encountered. My father doesn't care about my brother and me; he left as soon as he settled his finances. He didn't treat Mom well at all, either. He couldn't care less about his family, and in all honesty, neither could she. Wes and I were raised by the babysitters and housekeepers Mom could afford with her parents money. I left that house as soon as I turned eighteen."

Aria sniffled, wiping her eyes with her left hand. She noticed the ring on her finger and stared up at him, loving him more even than she ever had before.

"You saw the action figures, right?" He mumbled. Aria nodded. "My mother hated the fact that I liked reading, because whenever I'd go somewhere I'd bring a book with me. It embarrassed her. I used to read at the table and everything. She didn't want her son to be perceived as a 'geek' so she bought me all those action figures and expected me to do exactly what she said. She was horrible. I really, really hated her as a kid.

"And then there was my father, who didn't even want shared custody. He only wanted Wes and I every third weekend. And my mother didn't want to make things easy, so she fought him. Dad didn't care about Wes and I. Dad didn't care about anyone, really. Especially not his family." He suddenly grew very solemn, and his hands gripped the wheel and Aria's hand even tighter. "Aria," He choked out. "I promise," There were tears in Ezra's eyes then, and he was straining not to cry. "I promise that I will love you, and take care of you, and always treat you with respect. I-" His voice trailed off then, and a lone tear slid down his face. He quickly brushed it away, hoping she wouldn't notice. "I just want you to know I'm always here, okay? I'll never abandon you like by parents did each other." His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'll love you until I die, no matter what anything throws at us. I'll do anything to make you happy. I love you, baby. Please don't ever forget that."

It seemed so much clearer now why he loved her so sweetly; why he was always on his toes to try and make her happy. His past was a sad one, and she wondered how yet he always seemed so strong to her. He wanted to love her with all of the affection he'd missed out on. He wanted to be the person she could confide in.

"And I promise," Aria said, blinking and letting her own tears cascade down her cheeks. "I'm always going to be here for you too."

Ezra nodded, squeezing her hand yet again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was stupid. I just hate remembering it and I finally felt like it wasn't important anymore and-"

She silenced him by pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'm not upset with you."

"Thank you." Ezra murmured, and slowed down the car, and Aria saw that slowly they were approaching a meadow. "I thought we could have a picnic here, if you wanted to."

His tone was lighter now as he relaxed, and Aria could tell the mood was lightening with it.

"Yeah, okay."

She was still completely shocked by the story, and not quite ready to brush it off, but she wanted to enjoy her day with him. She would help him move on from his past; just as he had helped her.

PLL

They laid on the grass on the blanket, facing each other with their heads propped up on their hands. Ezra had packed all the picnic essentials, including a blanket, peanut butter sandwiches, lemonade, even a box of cookies. Aria was surprised to realize it was already four thirty; the day of driving had gone by so quickly. She had enjoyed it so much, though, even with Ezra's shocking confession.

"We have a busy week ahead of us, babe." Ezra said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm so excited. We have shipments of your books coming in for every bookstore in Pennsylvania."

Aria beamed. "Do you really think it's going to do well in stores?"

"I know so," He assured her. "And once it starts selling, you're set for life. And you get to do book signings, and possibly even a tour if you want to."

"A book tour?" Aria asked. Ezra suddenly panicked, hoping he didn't scare her.

"Only if you want to."

"I want to!" Aria exclaimed. "But only if you'll come with me."

"Do you really think I would let you go on a cross-American tour without me?"

Aria giggled. "Of course not."

Ezra smiled at her, brushing his fingertips down her arms.

"Mom and Dad want to come to Philadelphia for the first book release." Aria said with a yawn. "They certainly have some news to walk into." She stared at the ring on her hand again.

"They already know," He smiled.

"You spoke to them? To my _dad_?" She gasped.

"Well I had to ask him for permission."

Aria melted on the inside, loving how he'd done even that to make things perfect.

"They'll be here in less than a week. I'm not sure our apartment is going to be ready for guests with the week ahead of us."

"We could get the girls over to help. And don't you have friends in the city? You told me about one guy, Hardy, I think?"

Ezra chortled. "I'd rather if Hardy wasn't the one to help us go through and unpack our stuff."

Aria giggled. "Why not?"

"Hardy's, um, _colorful_."

Aria laughed out loud.

The sun was at the very beginning point of setting, and Ezra glanced at his watch to find that an hour had gone by since they'd gotten out for their picnic. They got up off the blanket then, shaking it, rolling it up and packing it back in the trunk of Ezra's car. They packed up the picnic basket and did the same. Aria turned away from the car then and stared out over the meadow, taking a deep breath.

Ezra came up behind her and kissed the side of her neck. "I love you,"

"I love you too." She murmured, and all at once started jerking to and fro as he began tickling her sides. She howled with laughter, trying to fight Ezra off as he tickled her.

"Stop-" She sputtered, breathless. "Stop it!"

"Say uncle," He teased.

"No," Aria said stubbornly, still writhing and laughing.

"Say it." Ezra sniggered.

Aria finally gasped as yelled 'uncle' as loudly as she could, then turned around and ran for the car before he could tickle her again. They filed in, still laughing, and pretty soon started off on their long drive back home.

It was dark by the time they reached Philadelphia, and Ezra looked over and noticed Aria had fallen asleep. She had in fact been sleeping better, and he could tell that she seemed a lot happier. Her happiness was one of the reasons he didn't want to tell her about his family. He didn't want to upset her with the burden of his past; and he himself didn't like remembering it, either. He wanted to base his life on moving forward with Aria; not staying in the past.

Yes, it made him sad that he wasn't going to share his family with Aria. It made him sad that he hadn't in fact spoken to his parents in five years. And it made him sad that he and Aria's children would probably only have two grandparents. But he wasn't going to let this setback rule him. His past was his past, and once again, they would move on from it. He would give Aria the life and love she deserved, and he would be the best man he could be.

They pulled into the apartment's parking lot, and he turned off the car. Aria's head was against the glass of the window.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Aria, we're home."

She murmured softly and opened her eyes, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I feel asleep." She said with a yawn.

"Come on, babe. Let's get to bed."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple as they made their way to the door, and together, they were ready to embark on this coming week that would only pave way to their future.

**Sorry for the wait, school is tough and times are hard for the average student.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, even with Ezra's past. More is going to happen with this twist, but I promise nothing earth-shattering. My Ezria heart is broken. Thus no harm shall come their way.**

**Also, the song this chapter is based off of is without a doubt my therapy song. I really suggest listening to it, and try to listen to the story it tells. Lana Del Rey inspires a lot of my writing, and I would recommend her to anyone. So yeah. Look it up!**

**And finally, thanks again to those who like the story. Love you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	15. Chapter 15

The Underestimation Of Denial

Chapter 15

We will carry, we will carry you there. Just keep following the heartlines on your hands. Keep it up, I know you can, just keep following the heartlines on your hands.

-Heartlines, Florence + The Machine

"Aria Montgomery," The reporter said, adjusting the handkerchief in his suit pocket. "An author at only twenty years old."

He turned to Aria and smiled his gleaming white smile, thick blond waves of hair glinting with hair gel residue. Aria hadn't even heard of him before; he was a local news reporter from the town over. The only name she knew to address was 'Darren'.

"How does it make you feel to know that you're so young, and you already have such an impressive resume?"

Aria felt her heart quicken in pace as she turned to Darren, watching the thousand cameras shine down on her face.

"It feels-" She exhaled, biting her lip as she thought. "Incredible. I feel like everything is finally falling into place for me. I feel accomplished."

Darren turned to the news cameras, and an assistant from the side handed him a glossy copy of Aria's novel. He held it up, and Aria felt her stomach twist in excitement.

"And so where did you the inspiration for this story?" Darren asked intently.

Aria relaxed, knowing very well how to answer this question. She and Ezra had rehearsed it very well the past week.

"I have always been an expressive writer. Whenever I would feel down, or whenever I needed to get things off my chest I would write. I guess a few high school romances in the past left my journals filled, and I somehow created a story out of it."

Darren chuckled, turning to the crowd behind the cameras. "See ladies? Heartbreak benefits."

Aria even giggled. "I guess I'm the Taylor Swift of the book world."

The audience erupted in laughter, and Aria blushed. She was surprised at how well this interview was going.

They were in the local Barnes and Noble, Aria's book on a huge display for hundreds of people to buy. It was release day, and she had been surprised at the turnout for the signing. There were at least three hundred people here, all amped on coffee and enthusiastic for the local author. Aria couldn't believe her fortune.

"So ladies and gentlemen, you can pick up your copy of The Underestimation Of Denial at your local bookstore, or pop on into Barnes and Noble here in New Hope and have Ms. Aria Montgomery sign it for you." Darren smiled one last smile and then added, "I'm Darren Wilden, and this has been _Philly Minute_."

The camera man signalled the interview's conclusion, and Darren hopped down from his chair. He turned to Aria.

"Nice to meet you, Aria." He extended a hand towards her, and she took it. Darren was truthfully very handsome.

"You too." Aria said. She could see Ezra watching, a smile on his face over Darren's shoulder. The security guards were herding the swarm of people away from the news cameras so Aria could go on break.

"You know," Darren said, not letting go of her hand. Aria gulped awkwardly, trying to break eye contact to politely remind him that she had to go. "I really am looking forward to reading it. I bet you're a great writer."

Aria smiled, awkwardly slipping her hand from Darren's. He was hitting on her in a way that was so blatantly obvious it was making her slightly annoyed.

"Thanks, Darren." She said, forcing the smile to stay on her face. Ezra was still watching her, only the smile on his face was slowly fading. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. Oh, and I'll be sure to have you on my show again." He winked then and turned away, leaving Aria. She huffed to herself, half-annoyed, half-amused. With a smile and wave of thanks to the cameramen, she skipped over away from the news cameras to where Ezra was waiting for her on the side.

"Hey pumpkin," He greeted her, pressing their noses together. "You were great."

She grinned at him. "Thanks."

Ezra took her hand and guided her towards the back room, one that had been reserved for Aria and the staff on break. It was only the Barnes and Noble's staffroom, but all the chairs had been pushed to the sides and the back wall was lined with tables, all covered in muffins, donuts, baby carrots, and a million different fruit trays. Scattered employees and news workers milled around the food table, all passing friendly glances and waves to Aria as they did so.

Aria poured herself a cup of coffee from the massive thermos barrel. "I think it's finally sinking in." She told Ezra, reaching for a packet of Splenda.

"What's sinking in?" Ezra asked.

"The fact that everything is finally falling into place." She retrieved a stirring stick from the table and swished it around in her coffee, staring down into the piping liquid. "I mean, I now have an actually substantial career, that's probably going to look after me for the next while and then some. Not to mention the fact I have the best fiancé in the world to call my own." She smiled up at him.

"You earned all of this." He grinned, shrugging. He made an initial move to wrap his arm around her, but stopped. They were in a public place and he was trying really hard to contain himself when it came to PDA. His hands hung awkwardly at his side. "And I couldn't be more proud of you."

Aria blushed, peering down into her coffee again before her eyes popped up. Her face registered surprise, and she set down her coffee. "Mom!"

Ezra turned his head to find Ella Montgomery entering the staffroom, looking more than frazzled.

"The amount of fuss I had to kick up to come find you," The middle-aged woman huffed, gathering Aria into a hug as her daughter ran enthusiastically towards her. "How are you, honey?"

Aria smiled. "I'm so glad you could make it today."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ella assured her. All of a sudden, she released Aria and grabbed her daughter's hand, staring at the ring on Aria's finger. "And _this_," she tilted Aria's hand, letting the diamond catch the light, "Is also something I couldn't wait much longer to see. Congratulations."

Ezra smiled warmly at Ella, coming to stand beside Aria. He hooked an arm around her waist, temporarily forgetting the no-PDA self-agreement.

"How long are you staying here?" Aria asked, pulling her hand from Ella's and reaching for her coffee again. "Ezra and I unpacked the apartment and there's enough room for you and dad."

"Only a night," Ella replied. "Your father has some important golf tournament to attend late tomorrow." She rolled her eyes to herself.

Aria sighed, and Ezra could tell she was hiding her disappointment. He thought of the other night, of how excited she'd been as they unpacked some of the last boxes.

"_I can't wait until Mom and Dad get here," Aria beamed, shifting another box of books from the floor to the shelf. They weren't in order as she lined them up; organizing them was for later. "I want them to get to know you better. And I want to start discussing wedding details."_

_Ezra smiled, peering over at her as she placed the books on the shelf, one by one. She could barely reach the shelf, and was standing on her toes. _

"_Wedding details, huh?" He asked, feeling a surge of excitement course through him at the words. "Like what?"_

"_Like everything," She said bluntly. "I would like to discuss location, decorations- anything." She sighed. "I just want Mom and Dad to know that you and I actually want this; that it isn't going to be a mistake."_

_She turned to face him then, letting out a small breath. "They need to know how much we love each other."_

_Ezra came to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "They will. And when they get here we will discuss wedding details, go to your first book signing, and show them that we love each other."_

_Aria giggled as he kissed her again. He deepened their kiss then, running his hands along her body._

"_Hey," She snapped, pushing him away by the shoulders. "We have unpacking to do."_

"Is Dad here?" Aria asked, to which Ella nodded.

"He's in the crowd out there," She pointed to the staff room door. "We saw your interview. You did great, sweetie."

Aria smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Aria's name was called suddenly from a woman, who stuck their head in from behind the staffroom door. "The signing starts in five minutes." The woman said, and Aria sucked in a sharp breath. Aria was relatively shy in general, let alone around hundreds of people. Ezra squeezed her hand tightly and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm going to go." Aria told Ezra and Ella, then turned for the woman waiting for her at the door.

"Good luck babe!" Ezra called to her, momentarily forgetting Ella's presence. His eyes met Ella's as Aria hurried away, and the elder woman chuckled, shaking her head. Ezra felt his cheeks burn with a blush.

"I think she's already lucky enough," Ella said, smiling at Ezra. He grinned, appreciating Ella's compliment.

Maybe they did like him as much as Aria wanted them to.

The day had been a long one.

The fast approaching summer weather was gaining quickly, bringing with it a near constant sunshine. With the sunshine came heat. And when you combined melting summer heat with a crowd of nearly four-hundred people packed inside a small Barnes and Noble book store, well, the products were humidity, pushing, restlessness and an atmosphere ridiculously overwhelming.

Aria had signed and sold nearly five hundred books alone in just that day. She had taken hundreds of pictures, written hundreds of messages, not to mention the fact that many people she'd known from high school had shown up. To see some of them was nice, but to see others, such as a few of the girls who had bullied her, was hard for Aria. She wasn't pleased with the way they'd acted; like they were thrilled to see Aria, and like they had been friends for years. But Aria hadn't been petty; she'd signed their books and finished their conversations as if they were any other person.

It wasn't until one of the last people had shown up that a wave of insecurity swept over her.

Aria had been shaking her purple gel pen, and hadn't realized that the next person had stopped in front of her to have their book signed. She smiled and looked up, mouth open to greet them, until her breath was caught in her throat and she suddenly wanted to hide.

"It's nice to see you too," Said Noel as he laid his copy of the book down in front of her. His voice was soft, as if he were teasing her for her lack of response.

Aria's perfect eyebrows raised. "Hi Noel."

"I'm surprised you remembered little people like me," It was as if nothing had ever been wrong between them. He was being as casual and as nonchalant as Spencer would have been.

Aria reluctantly scribbled her name on the book's first page, ignoring his pitiful joke. She didn't smile or respond, but Noel persisted on staying there.

"So. I was thinking about a lot of things lately, and one of those things happened to be about- us."

Aria's hazel eyes snapped up, boring into his.

"I made a mistake, Aria."

Aria rolled her eyes and shut the book, throwing her engagement ring into his eyeshot. "You're right. You made a lot of those."

He gave her a completely unforgiving stare, then glanced down at her ring.

"You're engaged?"

"Yes. I am."

Noel opened his mouth to say something else, but the assistant in charge of the line signaled his time was up. Noel gave her one last look and then turned, leaving her there. Aria gulped, trying to remain calm. She twisted the ring on her finger nervously, suddenly wanting nothing more than to run away.

But, it was ironic when the next person in line approached her. It was a young girl, who Aria judged to be still in high school. She looked eager, walking straight up to Aria with a smile on her face.

"Hi," Aria said, pushing back her insecurity for a moment. There was something about this girl that reminded Aria of herself.

"Hi," Said the girl, handing Aria her book. Her red nail polish was chipped. "Can you make this out to Lilia?"

"Of course I can." Aria said softly, signing her name and Lilia's on the inside page. "How old are you, Lilia?"

"Fifteen." She said, still smiling. "I want to be a writer too, someday."

Aria nodded, smiling up at Lilia. "Then you become a writer, and you don't let anyone stop you."

Lilia grinned. "Thank you,"

"Anytime." She watched as the teenager scurried away, a massive smile on her face. Aria smiled again, feeling that awful sensation Noel had sprouted inside of her fade. The fact she possibly inspired someone made her feel so much better. Perhaps she'd let Noel Kahn control her far too long.

"So, Ezra, how has your new position been?" Ella asked from beside Byron at the dinner table. Ella, Byron, Ezra and Aria were currently seated at the table, enjoying a quality meal of take-out hamburgers. The hectic day had left everyone far too tired to even think about cooking.

"It's been going great." Ezra replied, taking a sip of his soda. "Busy, but great."

"Ezra's also been planning on submitting some of his own work." Aria boasted, staring up at him adoringly. Ezra turned red.

"That's fantastic," Ella said cheerily. "Don't you think so, Byron?"

Byron hummed in response. "That's great."

There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke again, and Aria was the next to speak. "Noel showed up today."

Ezra's eyes popped open. Ella pursed her lips. Byron nearly choked on his hamburger.

"And what did he want?' Byron snapped once he'd cleared his trachea of beef.

Aria sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "To tell me he 'made a mistake'."

"And what exactly did you tell him?" Ella asked.

"To go to hell, basically." Aria said, then giggled, which turned three heads. She sighed. "I can't believe I almost married that douche bag."

There was a tense silence that followed, and Ella and Byron seemed even more awkward than Ezra.

"We were thinking about getting married in the park," Aria said then, initiating the conversation once again. Her eyes widened. "Ezra and I, I mean."

"A park, hey?" Ella murmured, then nodded. "That would be nice."

"We figured it would be better suited for us." Ezra clarified. "We don't want a big wedding."

Byron flinched slightly at the word 'wedding'.

Aria felt Ezra's hand on her knee under the table, indicating that maybe the conversation should be put on hold until later. Aria looked at him quickly, and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Later," He mouthed. The conversation was changed, and the rest of the meal was eaten in subjects avoiding the wedding.

Aria pulled the blankets up around her, squirming around as she tried to make herself comfortable on the pull out couch. Ella and Byron had taken the bed, and Aria was actually glad that they were only staying for one night.

Ezra crawled into bed beside her and the presumed their usual position; Ezra holding her from behind. He kissed her ear and whispered good night.

"I know they like you, Ezra." She said sleepily. She turned around then, staring him in the eyes. "I can tell. Even Dad likes you."

"I hope so." Ezra murmured.

She placed her hand on the side of his cheek. "I know so. And eventually they'll be easier to talk to about the wedding. I think they're just- afraid. Maybe I shouldn't have told them about Noel."

"Well, I can guarantee you I'm not Noel." His voice was rough from tiredness. "You were amazing today. I'm so proud of you, baby."

"I know you're not Noel." She yawned. "And thank you."

He snuggled her closer, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I went on a bit of a hiatus (exams) and I didn't have extra time to write. So, sorry again for the wait and thanks for sticking it out!**

**As sad as it is for me, this story is coming to a close pretty soon. There will only be a few more chapters, but I am also planning on starting another soon. It's already planned out. **

**Please review! And follow me on twitter! HaleStorms26 **


End file.
